


Slave to the Force: A New Hope

by AenaFirestar



Series: Slave to the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Han Solo, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Star Wars: Original Trilogy Era, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AenaFirestar/pseuds/AenaFirestar
Summary: It is a period of civil war. The Rebels are going against the evil Galactic Empire and Aeris Rourke is hearing all about it from the Cantina in Mos Eisley. A smuggler friend pays her a visit, she makes eyes with a farm boy, and an old Jedi takes an interest in her 'magic trick' as Han calls it. Aeris has a scarred past, but a bright and rebellious future.(Also posted on my account on ff dot net) I hope you all enjoy! <3
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Slave to the Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. What's a Force Sensitive Girl Doing in a Place Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work I've posted on AO3 and I'm really excited! Aeris is my OC and she belongs to me. I don't own anything star wars except the merch I've bought. This will have a little bit of the Extended Universe tied into it as well, for her back story and what not.

Aeris Rourke let out a long sigh as she walked back up to the bar and set her tray down. It was going to be a long day and the day hadn’t even really started for her, yet. Wuher, the bartender, gave her his signature glare and she only rolled her eyes.

“You keep looking like that your face is gonna get stuck,” she quipped. He only growled and sat some drinks on her tray. “Oh sorry maybe I spoke too late. Maybe it’s already stuck like that.”

“Watch your mouth girl and go do your job.” It was always the same response. Aeris didn’t mind much. She respected the guy but she wasn’t particularly fond of him. 

As she worked she always tried to list the positive things in her mind. There wasn’t much on Tatooine. It was just a giant rock, a sand planet, so she figured she’d much rather be working here than facing the heat of the two blistering suns. The 18 year old also figured she was extremely lucky in the fact that she had this job, had this life now. It paid next to nothing but she was on Ackmena’s good side and she always got fed. Tips weren’t bad either. She was barely living, but at least she was, indeed, living. It was better than her previous exploits at any rate, but she tried not to think too much on that.

Suddenly she felt someone bump into her from behind, causing her to stumble a bit, but unfortunately one of the drinks spilled down the front of an alien with bright yellow eyes. Aeris’ heart dropped into her stomach. The alien stood up and began to wave its arms and shout at her in a language she’d never heard, one that she felt only a droid may have understood.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please I’ll get you another!” She assured, but it didn’t seem to quell his anger. “Hold on! I’ll pay for it I’ll get you another,” she tried again. It took a step forward and shoved her back, hard. Aeris stumbled and almost went down, until she was caught. She felt warm fur surround her and she blinked and looked back. “Chewie!” She breathed a sigh of relief. The Wookiee helped her stand up straight, then looked at the Alien and let out a loud growl.

“Hey, hey! What’s going on here, huh?” Han Solo’s smooth voice came from Aeris’ left side. He walked up and looked at the Alien. He held out a few credits to him. Chewie growled again. “She didn’t mean anything by it. Here. Take it. It’s the best decision,” Han casually said. He sat the credits on the table, then turned back to look at the other two. “Come on,” he motioned to a dumbstruck and relieved Aeris, and she followed. The girl ran a nervous hand through her platinum long hair. She wore a single tight braid that ran down the right side of her head close to her ear. It curled around behind her ear and draped down her shoulder. The rest of her hair was loose and flowing.

“Thanks you two… I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t showed up.”

“Probably would have had to use that knife I gave you. Have you had to use it since the last time I was here?” Han asked her. Aeris scoffed. It was strapped to her thigh, but hardly used.

“No. But what good is a knife against a blaster huh?”

“Hey, kiddo, at least it’s something. I didn’t want you to be completely defenseless… Not after what almost happened last time.” Han walked over and sat at a table in a dark corner. Chewie went around and sat on the other side. Aeris sighed and nodded.

“Yeah I know. You’ve got a point, but don’t worry I haven’t had any more creeps like that. I think you guys made your point. Thanks for the help, really.”

“Starting to lose count on how much you owe me,” Han said with a little smirk.

“I think that makes 3. Can I buy you guys a drink to pay you back though? I got some tips saved up. I’ll get the first round,” Aeris smiled. Chewbacca made an appreciative sound and Han chuckled.

“That’s a start. Thanks Aeris,” he shot her a little wink. She smiled and turned back to head back to the bar. Han and Chewie were probably the only thing she liked about working here. That, and the fact that she owed them everything. Han had saved her from a terrible life and she had grown a quick attachment to the two. They weren’t always around but when they were, and when they surprised her, it always turned her spirits around. Aeris always had to hear about their most recent exploits. She thought the smuggling was fascinating and she craved that kind of adventure, which also led to her having a bad habit of asking Han if she could come with them. Every time they were there, she’d ask, and every time she’d get the same answer…

“Think she’ll ask again?” Han looked over at his co-pilot. Chewie responded much as he always did to that question. “Yeah I thought so. I dunno. Part of me wants to take her with us but I know that she’s safer here.” 

Chewie let out something that sounded like a scoff. 

“Well what would you have me do? Come with us and be the victim of consequence or stay here where we at least know Ackmena will look after her? No. She doesn’t need that. She’s just a kid. She’s too young to be dealing with a price like that.”

“Price?” Aeris was suddenly right there, carrying two drinks on her tray. Han jumped a bit.

“Easy honey, don’t sneak up on me like that,” he reached up and took his drink. Chewie snorted. Han shot him a look. Aeris looked rather proud for a moment, but then sat Chewie’s drink down as well.

“But what price? What’s going on?” She asked, leaning against the table. Han sighed.

“Look… I know what you’re going to ask, Aeris. You ask it all the time that we’re here.”

“No I don’t!” She suddenly jumped to the defense. Han held up his hand and gave her a look.

“Yes. You do.”

“Aw Han come on!” She took a seat next to Chewbacca. “You’ve seen how I get treated. It’s not fair! I know there’s something else out there. I want adventure. I want danger! I _know_ I’m meant for something better than this,” she said that last part in a bit of a hushed tone. Han leaned across the table.

“Look at me and listen well. You’re just a kid. I’m not about to let an 18 year old get involved with smuggling and imperial cruisers and I’m sure as hell not going to let you get involved with Jabba. You’re lucky I was able to get you out of the previous shit you were in,” he pointed at her as if to put emphasis. Aeris’ eyes only widened in excitement.

“Imperial Cruisers?! What the hell have you two been doing?? Did you get caught?” She looked over at Chewie, who nodded quickly. The rest of what Han said just flew right over her head. Han rolled his eyes, then sighed.

“Ok, so we were forced to drop a shipment because we _did_ have those ships on our tail, alright? There, are you satisfied? Even I get boarded sometimes,” he held his hands out.

“But… It was for Jabba… ” Aeris suddenly gasped. “Oh he found out and you guys are in some serious trouble! That’s the ‘price’ that you were talking about! He’s gonna have bounty hunters out after you if you don’t hurry up.”

“Yeah. I know. Thanks for pointing that out,” Han shot back with a sarcastic bite.

“Let me come, I can help you!” She tried again. Chewbacca looked at Han. Han looked at Chewbacca

“No. No! No. This is not up for discussion!” Han said. Chewie began to try and make a plea for Aeris… Well at least that’s what the girl assumed was happening.

“Aeris! Get back to work!” Wuher shouted at her from across the cantina. The girl gasped and jumped up.

“Shit. Ok. I have to go, but this conversation isn’t over! Keep on him, Chewie!” She said before running back over to the bar. Her hopes had skyrocketed at this point and Aeris got an idea. If Han still said no, well she was just going to have to stowaway. She was going to leave this place one way or another.

Aeris soon got lost in her work after a little while but she kept her eyes on Han and Chewie when she could. She was serving drinks at another table to a few men, and she was actually able to smile and work her charms as best she could, and it worked. They tipped her well.

“Hey! We don’t serve their kind here,” she heard Wuher shout. Aeris scoffed a bit but never looked up from her work of cleaning a table. 

“Read the sign,” she muttered to herself.

“What?” The voice sounded like a young guy.

“Your droids! They have to wait outside. We don’t want them in here,” Wuher growled again. Aeris smiled a bit and shook her head. She wiped the table off and was balancing the empty cups on her tray. She tucked the rag under her belt again and turned around, but crashed into another person. It all happened so fast, and she was focused on not dropping anything. Aeris was able to tap into her little trick for a split second, and she waved her hand and made the cups balance back safely on the tray again.

“I’m sorry! Are you alright?” It was the same voice she’d heard just a second ago. Aeris kept her head down and shook it.

“No, no, _I’m_ so sorry! Please forgive me I just…” Aeris finally looked up at who she’d ran into and faded off a bit. Her bright blue eyes stared into another pair of blue eyes. It was a young man, about her age. He was tall, had blonde hair, and he was very attractive… And suddenly Aeris felt nervous. There was a little pause for a moment, and the two stared at each other, then she caught herself and shook her head again, feeling a bit embarrassed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t spill anything on you did I?”

“No! No it’s alright. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it,” he said kindly. “Are you ok? That was a good catch,” he smiled and patted her shoulder. Aeris blinked, then let out a nervous laugh.

“Y-Yeah! Yeah I’m fine. Thank you,” she glanced behind him and saw the droids walk out. “Oh those were yours? Yeah you should be careful. Wuher is really testy. He’s an asshole whose face is set in a constant glare. You’ll see it when you get up to the bar and also,” she bit her lip, “just… Just watch your back around here ok?” Aeris liked him. She didn’t want him getting into a mess.

“I will. I’ll be careful. I’m ready for anything,” he sounded pretty confident. It made Aeris smile.

“Alright then. Thanks for not yelling at me,” she nervously curled a strand of her platinum hair behind her ear. The boy shook his head and chuckled.

“You’re welcome. What’s your name?” He asked suddenly. Aeris was a bit surprised but she smiled.

“Ah… It’s Aeris. Aeris Rourke. Yours?”

“Luke. Luke Skywalker.”

“Well… Be careful Luke. If you need anything, just let me know. Cool name, by the way.” Aeris flashed him a smile and jumped back into her chores. She headed past Han’s table, a blush on her cheeks.

“What was that all about?” He asked, and she could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up, Han,” she simply said as she passed by. She was only answered with a chuckle. Aeris sighed and walked behind the bar. She put the cups up where they belonged and her eyes scanned the crowd sitting at the bar, and she found Luke on the other side, but her stomach twisted again. He’d only been here for ten minutes, maybe a little more, but he was already getting harassed.

“You just watch yourself! I have the death sentence in 12 systems!”

“Pig nosed bastard… ” Aeris muttered as she dropped her tray and ran around the bar again. 

“I’ll be careful,” Luke muttered, a bit sarcastically.

“You’ll be dead!” He grabbed the boy.

“Hey!” Aeris yelled as she ran up. “Back off!” She shoved him back. “You wanna fight? Go outside and do it with somebody else.”

“Yes. This little one is not worth the effort,” an older man said from behind Luke. “Come. Let me get you something--” but suddenly all hell broke loose. Luke was grabbed and thrown into Aeris’ direction.

“Shit! Luke!” She tried to catch him as best she could but they both ended up tumbling to the ground. Aeris, however, was quick to recover. She saw one draw his blaster and she did the unthinkable. She raised her hand quickly and a Force erupted from it, effectively flinging the blaster out of his hand. The older guy that had jumped to the defense of Luke, also had a surprise up his sleeve. The unmistakable sound of a lightsaber cut through the commotion and with one swift stroke, the assailant’s arm was cut right off. The Cantina went quiet, all save for the pained groans of the two creeps that just got their asses handed to them. Luke was still sitting on the floor, watching the whole scene. Aeris was halfway up but her eyes were wide and her mouth was half open in shock.

“No way… He's a Jedi,” she breathed.

“Yeah. Yeah he is,” Luke said. “Come on. Are you ok?” He took her arm and helped her to her feet. 

“I’m alright… He’s… He’s a _Jedi_!” She said again. Luke chuckled.

“Yeah and you flung the blaster out of that thing’s hand. How did you do that?” 

“How indeed…” The old man walked up to the two of them. “Luke, who is your friend?” He gave a gentle smile.

“Oh this is Aeris Rourke. Aeris, this is Ben. Ben Kenobi--Er, well Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Luke introduced. 

“Nice to meet you Aeris. I saw what you did. It is interesting to find someone so Force sensitive in a place like this. I would very much like to discuss it with you,” he gave her a knowing look. Aeris was just as wide eyed as she had been, but she nodded.

“Ok… Yeah, ” she bit her lip, but then saw Chewbacca approach them. “Hey Chewie. I’m good. No worries,” she assured. The Wookiee gave a quiet response, then motioned for them to follow him. Obi-Wan looked at the two.

“Come along, both of you. Chewbacca, here, is first mate on a ship that might suit us,” he told Luke, “and it seems your friend already knows him.”

“You guys are looking for a ship?” Aeris glanced over at Luke. “A ride out of here? What a coincidence so am I. Have been for the past 3 years,” she muttered. “I hate this place.” She knew it could be worse and she had lived through worse… but still.

“You’re welcome to come with us. In fact I must insist,” Obi-Wan said. Chewbacca looked back, and Aeris saw him do it, but she wasn’t worried about what Han would say. She wanted to leave and this was her ticket out of here. Chewie walked on ahead to go let Han know what was going on.

“Insist away. Actually you don’t even have to insist. I’m coming. I’ll tell you everything you want to know. Here’s a little something to get that started, yes I am aware of the Force and I do believe in it but I have had no master or teacher. Now _please_ take me with you,” Aeris practically begged.

“I like the enthusiasm,” Luke said. “So you really haven’t been trained as a Jedi?” Aeris bit her lip. 

“No. Not at all. I kind of… stumbled upon it,” she admitted. “The way it happened-- Well it wasn’t good,” Aeris muttered. Luke was a bit surprised, but he noticed how closed in she was about it and he didn’t want to pry her. He rather liked her. 

“Well since you’re with us now can you tell us anything about this pilot?” He changed the subject to make her feel better.

“Of course! Han Solo. He’s a bit, well, a bit of a rogue, but he’s a damn good pilot. He captains the Millennium Falcon. Beautiful ship. And he won’t admit it, but he’s a good man. He’s saved my ass on several occasions. I owe him my life,” she leaned a little closer to Luke, “don’t tell him I said that,” she grinned and looked up at him. He flashed her a little smile.

“Promise.”

The three of them walked up to the table where Han and Chewie were waiting. Han looked them over, then gave a puzzled look at Aeris.

“Oh what are you with them now?”

“As a matter of fact I am,” Aeris crossed her arms. Han’s eyes widened.

“What? Seriously? How did you swing that?”

“I insisted she come with us. For several reasons,” Obi-Wan said. Han was quiet for a minute before he looked back at Aeris.

“It's because of that thing you can do isn’t it?”

Aeris smirked and shrugged.

“Maybe. Or maybe they’re kind enough to hear my pleas of wanting to get out of this hell hole.”

“You’re definitely brave for staying here. I’m impressed at how well you can handle this mess,” Luke said. Aeris smiled triumphantly, rather flattered.

“Thank you Luke.”

“Oh boy…” Han rolled his eyes, then sighed and shook his head. “Alright. Well I guess if you’re with them. So long as you know what you’re getting yourself into, kiddo. I’d rather you be with an old man and a farm boy than a smuggler with a price on his head, or here getting yourself into deeper trouble.” His eyes went back to the other two. “Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon.”

“Yes we know. Your friend was kind enough to tell us,” Obi-Wan motioned to Aeris.

“Yeah? Did you bother to tell her where you were going? The Alderaan system,” Aeris’ eyes widened.

“Really?? Oh wow,” she sat down next to Luke. “Yes. Anything you need from me, I’ll do,” she assured Luke and Obi-Wan. They both smiled.

“Now. Is this a fast ship?” The Jedi Knight asked.

“Fast ship? You’ve never heard of the Millennium Falcon?” Han asked in exasperation. He looked over at Aeris. “What, you left that part out?” She shrugged.

“They didn’t go into specifics. I figured you’d want to brag.”

“Good girl. It’s the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs. I’ve outrun Imperial starships. Not the bulk cruisers, mind you, I’m talking about the big Corellian ships. She’s fast enough for you, old man. What’s the cargo, you three?” Han glanced at Aeris.

“Yes. Only passengers. Myself, the boy, the girl, two droids… ” The jedi leaned a bit closer, “and no questions asked,” he made that part pretty stern. Aeris rose a brow and looked over at Luke.

“I’ll explain it to you later,” he whispered. Han grinned and looked over at Aeris.

“Right. You have no idea what you’re walking into. What, is it some kind of local trouble?” He looked back at the jedi.

“Let’s just say we’d like to avoid any imperial entanglements.”

“Oh this is just getting better and better,” Aeris said, shifting in excitement. She had a little smile on her face.

“Well that’s the real trick isn’t it? And it’s gonna cost you extra,” Han leaned back. Aeris rolled her eyes.

“Aw Han come on--”

“Hush. Ten thousand. All in advance, and you buy me another drink,” he pointed at Aeris. “I’m surprised they haven’t jumped on you yet.”

“Probably let me take a break after all that chaos that went down.”

“Ten thousand?” Luke repeated in surprise. “We could almost buy our own ship for that,” he looked over at Ben.

“But who’s gonna fly it, kid? You?” Han mocked.

“You bet I could. I’m not such a bad pilot myself,” Luke defended. He began to stand up and looked over at Obi-Wan. “We don’t have to sit here and listen to this…” but he faded off as he was pulled back into his seat.

“We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan.” That caused both Luke _and_ Aeris to look over in surprise.

“Seventeen, huh?” Han said, having that tone to his voice that Aeris knew well.

“Think that’ll pay off the price?” She muttered. Han kicked her underneath the table. She hissed a bit and pulled back.

“Alright. You guys got yourselves a ship,” he gave a little crooked smile. “We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready. Docked in bay 94.” He looked over at Aeris, “I want that drink before we leave.” His eyes suddenly focused behind them, “uh oh. Looks like someone's taken an interest in your handy work.” They all glanced back to see Stormtroopers at the bar, and Wuher pointed back in their direction.

“Go guys. I’ll take care of this. I’m gonna hang back with Han and I’ll meet up with you soon,” Aeris quickly stood to her feet.

“Aeris be careful,” Luke told her. She smiled.

“I will. You too,” with that, she hurried back over to the bar and grabbed her tray. She fixed up Han’s drink personally, then saw the Stormtroopers heading over. She was relieved to see that Obi-Wan and Luke were already gone, though. She put on a smile and made her way back over to the table and slipped between the stormtroopers. “ ‘Scuse me guys. Here we are. This one’s on me,” she set the drink down. Han gave her a look but she only smiled, then turned around to face the soldiers. “Can I get you guys anything?”

“No thanks,” one answered before the both of them moved along to the other side. Han tossed back his drink and grinned.

“Seventeen thousand! Wow those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck!” He looked over at Aeris. “I hope you’re happy kiddo. Listen, Chewie, get back to the ship, get her ready. Take Aeris with you.” Aeris was practically buzzing with excitement. She ran over to the bar and slammed the tray down, which caused a lot of people to look at her. Wuher turned a heated glare on her.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” He demanded.

“Something I’ve been waiting two years to do. Wuher, I QUIT!” She yelled. Chewie called out to her and Aeris smirked and walked away. 


	2. Jump to Lightspeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris finally gets her wish of getting off Tatooine, but leaving the planet is the hard part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather liked the extended scene with Jabba and Han. Don't get me wrong, I still love the originals, but this scene seemed kinda important too. Also, I've always been slightly obsessed with Boba Fett hehe. Also also, italics are Jabba speaking in huttese. Enjoy!

Aeris and Chewie ran back to the small space she’d occupied. It couldn’t even really be called a house or an apartment. It was just a room with a makeshift bed and a table and chairs and a bathroom. Aeris pulled a black hooded cloak on. It only reached down to her knees and the sleeves came down over her hands but it fit her well and almost looked like a Jedi robe. It had been the reason she’d bought it. She pulled the deep hood over her head and slung her small pack over her back.

“Ready when you are, Chewie,” she beamed. The Wookiee led the way out and Aeris just smiled to herself. She could barely contain her excitement because she was _finally_ getting off this rock. “Oh by the way Chewie, thanks for sticking up for me,” she told him. He gave a soft little mumble in response and put his big furry arm around her shoulders. Aeris laughed and leaned into him briefly before straightening up again. She wanted to prove to them that they had nothing to worry about and that they could trust her. She was pretty confident that Han and Chewie already trusted her, or at least liked her, but she wanted to prove that to Obi-Wan and Luke as well… Especially Luke.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, as she saw Han waiting for them at the door to the docking bay. He had a look about him that struck Aeris as maybe disgust? Or possibly worry?

“Han what’s going on?” She asked as her and Chewie stepped up.

“Listen, we’re going in there. I want you to stay close to Chewie, understand? There’s someone waiting in there for me. Under no circumstances are you to speak, get it? This is only for your own safety,” Han said sternly. Aeris blinked but nodded.

“I get it. I won’t talk. I promise,” she said softly. She’d never seen him like this.

“Pull that hood a little closer too,” he stepped up and yanked it over her eyes a bit. “There. Come on,” he turned and walked through the door and out into the area.

“ _Solo!!_ ” Aeris nearly jumped out of her skin at the deep, booming voice. She moved closer to Chewie, staying behind him, but what she saw shocked the absolute hell out of her. It was none other than the famous gangster lord, Jabba the Hutt. She’d only ever heard stories and rumors of the like that floated around the Cantina, but what she heard hadn’t prepared her for this. He was _huge_ and extremely intimidating… and rather disgusting if she were being honest. Jabba said something else in huttese, which Aeris wasn’t _completely_ ignorant to. He kept calling _Solo_. Han stepped up.

“I’m right here, Jabba,” he said calmly, “been waiting for you.” 

“ _Have you now?_ ” Jabba gave a short chuckle at the end, but his big eyes fixed behind Han… And stared right at Aeris. “ _And who is your mysterious little friend? She seems familiar..._ ” Aeris’ breath caught in her throat and she felt fear course through her. She pulled her hood closer and stuck closer to Chewie, clinging to his fur. She didn’t like the way Jabba stared at her, or that smirk on his face.

“She’s none of your concern,” Han said quickly, “she’s my property.” Aeris felt her stomach clinch. 

“ _Ah so she is a slave then? Would you be willing to trade? You owe me, after all,_ ” Jabba said. Han stepped up to the gang lord.

“She’s _not_ a slave and she’s _not_ up for trade. End of discussion, Jabba,” Han snapped. Aeris felt a bit of relief wash over her. She was so thankful to be under Solo’s protection but she was still tense. The slave talk brought back bad memories and she sure as hell didn't want to be given to Jabba. She heard the talk, she knew enough. She had to remember to thank Han, pay him back somehow, someway.

“ _Han my boy, you disappoint me. Why haven’t you paid me? And why did you fry poor Greedo?_ ” As he spoke, Aeris saw someone else step up and this time she audibly gasped.

“Boba Fett??” Her voice was quiet, but she tensed up and clapped her hand over her mouth. Han had told her not to speak, and for good reason. The bounty hunter slowly looked over at her. Aeris was both scared, and a bit star struck. She was more impressed with seeing him than she had been seeing Jabba.

“ _Mmm… Young and shy. You have a good eye, Solo,_ ” Jabba was smirking and looking at her again. Han stepped into his line of sight.

“Listen Jabba,” he jabbed his finger at him, “next time you want to talk to me, you come do it yourself and don’t send one of these twerps.” When he said that, he pointed at Boba Fett specifically. Aeris sensed a story there that she’d have to ask about later. Jabba put a hand on Han’s shoulder, much to the 18 year old’s surprise.

“ _Han, I can’t make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of an imperial starship? It’s not good business._ ” Jabba was taking a slow walk with Han and Chewie began to follow, just to be on the defensive in case a fight broke out. Aeris still clung to him and followed him, and of course she kept her hood on. Han stopped them suddenly.

“Look Jabba. Even I get boarded sometimes.” The smuggler walked around, going so far as to step on the Hutt’s tail, which shocked Aeris. Han was either brave or foolish, which those two things usually went hand in hand. “You think I had a choice? But I got a nice, easy charter for you. I’ll pay you back plus a little extra. I just need a little extra time.”

“ _Han, my boy, you’re the best. So for an extra 20%--_ ”

“15, Jabba. Don’t push it,” Han shot back.

“ _Okay. 15,_ ” he shrugged, “ _b_ _ut if you fail me again, I’ll put a price on your head so big, you won’t be able to go near a civilized system!_ ” Jabba said as Han began to walk up the platform and into his ship.

“Jabba,” Han turned around, “you’re a wonderful human being,” he looked over at Chewie and Aeris and waved to them. Jabba gathered his men and began to take his leave. Chewie and Han went up into the Millennium Falcon. Aeris followed, but lingered for a moment. She watched Boba Fett as he looked around the area, but then he looked back over at her. Her blue eyes widened a moment and she took a step back. Damn it she knew he was dangerous but he intrigued her. She wanted stories about him. The bounty hunter turned away first and headed after the gang lord. Aeris quickly ran up into the Falcon. A huge grin broke out on her face as she looked around.

“I told you not to speak, didn’t I?” Han suddenly turned around to face her. Her smile disappeared.

“But… I didn’t! I caught myself, and come on it was _Boba Fett_! Not many people have met him and lived to tell the tale. You two looked like you had some issues. I wanna know that story,” Aeris smirked.

“Later. Not now. You’re too nosey for your own good, kiddo. Chewie! Go back outside and wait for our other passengers,” Han called. Chewie answered with an equally loud call, from somewhere in the ship. He walked past them and back outside. Aeris shifted and looked up at Han. He stared at her for a moment, then gave a lopsided smile.

“Come on. I’ll give you the tour real quick. I know that’s what you want,” he put a hand on her shoulder. Aeris’ smile returned and she had a spring in her step.

Meanwhile, Luke and Obi-Wan had managed to gather up the two droids and were now headed toward the docking bay. They met Chewbacca at the entrance and he led them down the stairs and out into the area. Luke and Obi-Wan paused to regard the ship but Luke wasn’t very impressed.

“What a piece of junk!” He said in surprise. “Has Aeris ever even seen this ship?” Han was outside, checking over a few things but he’d heard what Luke had said.

“She’ll make point five past lightspeed,” he walked over to them and held his hands out. “She may not look like much, but she’s got it where it counts, kid. I made a lot of special modifications myself.” Just then, Aeris came running down the platform.

“Luke! Obi-Wan!” She smiled and ran up to them. “Isn’t the ship great? I’m so excited I can hardly contain myself!” Han rose a brow and looked over at Luke. The young farm boy smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah! Yeah it’s great!” He agreed. Obi-Wan looked amused.

“Well, I would give you the full tour but seeing as how we’re a little rushed for time,” Han said, “so if you’ll just get on board, we’ll get out of here,” he motioned to the platform. Aeris led the way in and glanced back.

“Ah! And those are your droids!” She smiled, remembering them from the cantina.

“Yeah. C-3P0 and R2-D2,” Luke told her.

“Hello Miss! Lovely to make your acquaintance!” Threepio said cheerfully. Artoo beeped a few times. Aeris smiled as she led them further into the Falcon.

“I’m Aeris Rourke. Pleasure to meet you two as well.” 

“Stop that ship! Blast ‘em!” She heard someone yell. Of course, she could tell it was a stormtrooper. The sound of blasters echoed out and Aeris’ eyes widened.

“Han!” She ran forward but Luke caught her.

“Don’t go out there!”

“But Han is still out there!” She protested. That was short lived, however, as Han ran in and shut the door behind him.

“Chewie get us outta here!” He yelled. “Come on you two!” He ushered the two further in. Obi-Wan and Luke sat down and braced themselves, but Aeris ran right behind Han and up towards the main area where Han and Chewie were. “Aeris! Damn it sit down!” He yanked her into the seat behind him as the Falcon flew up into the sky.

“How can I sit down at a time like this? This is amazing!” She said with a laugh. She watched as they broke through the atmosphere and flew into space. Excitement and adrenaline coursed through her. It was more thrilling than she could have ever imagined.

“Yeah you say that now. Looks like we got an imperial cruiser on our tail. Chewie try to hold them off and raise the deflector shield while I make the calculations to jump into hyperspace.” Han stood up and moved past Aeris. Aeris quickly jumped up and moved to stand beside Chewie. She saw two red dots appear.

“Hey I think there’s something else going on,” she warned, pointing to the dots. 

“What?” Han moved back over to take his rightful seat. “Damn it. Looks like we got two more coming in. Stay sharp, they’re gonna try to cut us off,” he told his co-pilot. “Aeris get back behind me and stay there,” he ordered. Aeris did as she was told, but felt herself bump into someone when she moved. Luke was standing right next to her and Obi-Wan had come up on the other side as well.

“Why don’t you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast?” Luke argued. Aeris snorted a bit. Han bristled. 

“Watch your mouth, kid, or you’re gonna find yourself floating home.” He shot a quick glare at Aeris, who promptly put her hand over her mouth. “We’ll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides I know a few maneuvers. We’ll lose them.”

“This is crazy. Didn’t see this coming when I woke up,” Aeris grinned.

“Don’t tell me you’re regretting it now?” Han asked her.

“Psh! Not likely!” She shot back. Aeris felt the ship move and suddenly the heavy fire power from the cruisers hit against their shield. It jerked them a little bit and Aeris stumbled. She gripped onto Han’s shoulder and held onto Luke to brace herself.

“Told you to sit down. Now the real fun begins,” Han had a little smirk on his face. Aeris shot a look over at Luke, who returned it. This was neither of their ideas of “fun”. He held onto her in return, though. Both to make sure she didn’t fall and to make sure he didn’t go down with her.

“How much time before you can make the jump to lightspeed?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Few more moments and we’ll have the coordinates,” Han informed as he pressed a few more buttons. The ship jerked again and Aeris’ heart along with it. She gasped and held onto Luke with both hands this time.

“Are you kidding? They’re right there gaining!” Luke was pretty flustered. Aeris didn’t blame him. Han whipped around again.

“Hyperspace ain't like dustin’ crops, boy!” The smuggler was clearly frustrated. Aeris rolled her eyes.

“Quit arguing! There are bigger issues going on here!” she reminded.

“What’s that flashing?” Luke pointed. Han smacked his arm back and Aeris had to hold back another amused chuckle.

“We’re losing the deflector shield! Go strap yourselves in! I’m gonna make the jump to lightspeed,” Han ordered. Obi-Wan hurried out first and Luke went as well, trying to pull Aeris along, but she resisted.

“Go! I’m staying here! I want to watch. I’ll be ok!” She assured with a smile. Luke didn’t have time to argue so he just gave a quick nod and left her. Aeris sat back down in the seat behind Han. She leaned forward.

“Take a good long look, kiddo!” Han told her before the Millennium Falcon jetted off into hyperspace. The stars seemed to stretch for a moment, to her eyes, then everything blended together. It was a little rough at first, and she could feel the g-Force trying to push her back. However, after a few minutes everything evened out. Han turned back to look at her. “Alright you’re good to stand up you stubborn thing,” a little smirk was on his lips. Aeris grinned and stood up. She began to make her way out, but then she slowed to a stop.

“Han…?” She asked cautiously, turning around.

“Yeah?” He didn’t turn around, but continued to make sure everything was good to go for the ride through hyperspace. Chewie had done his part, so he got up to go relax in the bigger part of the ship. Aeris bit her lip.

“When we get to Alderaan… What-” she sighed, “what if I don’t want to go with Luke and Obi-Wan? What if I wanted to stay with you?” She folded her arms and shifted a bit. Han sighed and finally turned around. He looked at her for a moment.

“Don’t you want to perfect that magic trick of yours? I think you’d be better off on Alderaan, training and getting your life together Aeris. And hey, Luke seems to like you. I think you like him too,” he gave that roguish smile and shrugged. Aeris blinked and blushed a little.

“I mean… I dunno. Maybe, but I don’t think he trusts me yet. I don’t know if Obi-Wan does either,” she sat back down in her seat. “But Han I don’t know what to do. All I’ve ever known is work and survival. The fact that I’m Force sensitive is just a perk… And it was an accident.”

“It was self defense,” Han corrected her, his voice stern but gentle. “Look I don't know what you did, I don't know what happened, but I do know that you did what was right. Killing those pirates was the only way to protect yourself so don't you _ever_ apologize for it,” he looked in her eyes. Aeris paused, but nodded.

“Ok. I won't,” she said quietly, “but as I was saying, I don’t have any skills. What would I do? I feel like I could do better if I came with you. You could teach me how to fly the Falcon! And fix it!” She pleaded. Han only smiled at her and shook his head.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, kiddo. You’re pretty capable. Everything about you is untapped potential,” he reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. “Tell you what, let’s see how all of this goes and plays out first alright? If anything, you wait around on Alderaan. Let me get this payment to Jabba out of the way and then we’ll take it from there. It’ll give you some time to think about what you want. I know how much you like the crazy stories of the Jedi and the Force and all that other stuff. You may change your mind before this is over with,” he gently patted her shoulder, then stood up. “Everyone is in the back. Come on out when you’re ready,” with that, Han walked away. Aeris leaned back in her seat and sighed. She watched the strange scene oh Hyperspace before her. She’d never seen anything like this, it was beautiful… But she definitely had much to think about.


	3. Disturbance in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Aeris' past is revealed, along with her connection to the Force

Han walked back out to see everyone gathered in the larger room. Chewie had just started a game of Dejarik with the droids and Luke was getting ready to practice while Obi-Wan gave him a few pointers. Luke saw Han and furrowed his brow for a moment.

“Where’s Aeris?” 

“Oh she’s still on the flight deck watching us ride through hyperspace. She enjoys little things like that. Girl’s just about as innocent as the sunrise. She’s had a hard life though… She deserves to take some joy out of things like that,” Han sighed. She deserved a lot of things, much more than he thought he could give her by taking her under his wing.

“What’s her story exactly?” Luke asked. “Obviously you two know each other well.”

“I dunno kid… I think that might be something you should ask her, but I will tell you this: you both can trust her completely. Aeris is a good girl with a lot of potential. She’s got a good heart too and she needs somebody to look out for her. I don't know how much she knows about your crazy religion but she’s very much obsessed with learning about it. Not to mention that little trick she does. She probably needs to hone that.”

“I actually wanted to discuss that with you, seeing as how you’re the only one who knows about her. Did she have any family? When did she start showing signs?” Obi-Wan asked. Han shifted.

“No, she doesn’t have any family. No parents or anything that I know of. Aeris…” Han sighed, finally just giving in. If she found out she would probably be mad but he could risk it. “Aeris was born into slavery, alright? I found her when she was 16 being sold by a group of pirates trying to get a profit out of her. I thank my lucky stars that I got to her before Jabba did-” Chewie let out a loud howl, and Han held his hands up, “I know, but they need to know.”

“She was a slave?” Luke said quietly. Shock and sympathy was written all over his face. He had no idea.

“Well the story they told me was that she managed to kill some of the pirates that got too handsy with her. They don’t know how she did it, she didn’t have a weapon, but their necks were snapped. They kept her on lockdown until they were able to put her on the market. When I found her, the pirates had ridiculed her in front of the crowd. Ripped all her clothes off and made her stand there.”

Obi-Wan had a very concerned look on his face as Han told the story. Luke was shocked.

Han shifted and his eyes were distant as he spoke about the memory. “She had scars all over her, and tattoos along her arms. It didn’t look like any slave markings I’d ever seen so I figured it was just marks from her previous owners. Which is good, because they just look like normal tattoos, but it’s why she always keeps her arms covered,” Han shrugged. “I bought her, covered her up, fed her a good meal and freed her. All of this happened on Tatooine. I don’t know if she’s ever been anywhere else before then, but she sure doesn’t act like it. There’s still a lot about her I don’t know either, but she’s blocked a lot of stuff out. I think she’s managed to forget a lot of things. I took her to the Cantina when Ackmena was working, told her the deal and that was it. She was taken in and given a job and a place to stay once she’d come around of course. Chewie and I took care of her for a little while. We had to make sure she was in a fit state to survive on her own. It took a bit, but she’s a strong girl. Now she’s a completely new person- or, well,” he gave a short, bitter chuckle, “the person she was always _meant_ to be.”

“So you are a decent human being, huh?” Luke asked. Han looked up at him.

“To an extent. Just because I’m a smuggler, doesn’t make me scum does it?”

“No…” Luke shifted a bit. “That’s not what I meant.”

Han chuckled. “I know, kid,” he nodded back. “Why don’t you go fetch her? I’m sure she’d agree to come up here and talk if you asked her to. Especially if she needs to train or… whatever,” he waved his hand carelessly as he stood up and walked down another corridor.

“That’s a good idea. Go on, Luke,” Obi-Wan instructed. The boy stepped quickly and jogged over to the flight deck. He saw Aeris still leaning back in the chair and watching.

“Aeris?” The girl blinked and turned around, then smiled brightly.

“Hey Luke. Isn’t it pretty?” She asked. Luke returned her smile and nodded.

“Yeah, it is. Why don’t you come on up with the rest of us? Obi-Wan and I are eager to talk to you and get to know you a little better. Especially since you’re with us now,” he held his hand out to her. Aeris blinked and looked at his hand. “Come on. It’s ok. You can trust me,” he assured gently. Aeris had a slow little smile stretch on her lips.

“I… do trust you,” she reached up to take his hand.

“Good. I trust you too,” Luke pulled her up from her seat. Aeris felt her stomach do a weird fluttery thing.

“Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me,” she said with a little laugh in her voice, but suddenly she felt something. It was a very unpleasant sensation and she couldn’t quite explain it. It actually… Well it hurt a bit. She gasped and put a hand over her chest. “O-ow… Ah… What the hell?” 

“Aeris are you ok?” Luke put his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I… I don’t know. I just got this really weird feeling like… Painful but not physical pain--” Her bright blue eyes widened in realization. “Come on.” She grabbed Luke’s hand and ran back out into the main area with him, and she saw Obi-Wan stumble a bit and take a seat off to the side. “Obi-Wan what was that??” She asked quickly as she hurried over to him with Luke. The old Jedi slowly looked up.

“It was… A great disturbance in the Force. You felt it too, Aeris?” He asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

“Yeah… It sort of hurt. I don’t know. I’ve never felt anything like it,” she shifted a bit. Luke put a hand on her back and she looked up at him, then they both turned back to Ben.

“It was as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened,” he shook his head. “I am surprised you felt it but that only confirms my fears,” he sighed. “Go on Luke. You’d better get back to your exercises. Aeris, watch him closely. I don’t have a lightsaber for you but we’ll work on getting you one,” the old man assured before he put his head down and sighed. Aeris furrowed her brow.

“It’s… Ok, Ben. No rush,” she patted his shoulder then looked over at Luke. He looked just as worried.

“Come on,” he told her gently. “You can practice a little with mine.” The two made their way back over and Luke withdrew his lightsaber. It was a gorgeous shade of blue and she watched as he focused and blocked the little lasers that shot from the orb.

“Well you can forget about those imperial slugs. Told you I’d outrun ‘em,” Han said as he came back in and sat down. He looked around for a moment. Aeris was too busy focusing and watching Luke. “Don’t everybody thank me at once…” Han mumbled.

“Hm? Oh sorry. Thanks Han,” Aeris flashed him a smile. “I’m supposed to be paying attention,” she looked back at Luke.

“We should be at Alderaan in about 0200 hours.”

“Here Aeris, I’ve been practicing a bit. You need to get some in. Come here,” Luke waved her over. Aeris stepped up. Han watched.

“Ok… What do I do?” She asked. Luke put the lightsaber in her hands and stood behind her.

“Hold it like this,” he instructed, putting her hands in the right places. “Just focus. Feel the Force,” he told her what Obi-Wan had been telling him. He stepped back away from her. Aeris took a deep breath and the lightsaber sprang back to life, and so did the little blaster orb. Aeris raised the lightsaber and fixed her feet to where she felt comfortable enough. Her eyes were fixed on the orb as it moved, and she moved the lightsaber with it… And it suddenly shot, but she missed! She felt a little burning sensation hit her arm and she hissed.

“Ow!” She rubbed her arm and looked over at Luke, who was smiling a bit. Han snorted from the side. “Hey you two! No laughing!”

“I’m not laughing at you!” Luke assured.

“I am,” Han chuckled a bit. Aeris stuck her tongue out at him and he just smiled. Luke shook his head.

“Don’t listen to him. It’s ok. It’ll take some time, just try to block everything else out.”

“A Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him,” Obi-Wan said.

“Right… So it kind of controls your actions?” She asked. Both her and Luke looked over.

“Partially, but it also obeys your commands,” Obi-Wan watched her closely. Aeris felt the pressure but did her best to ignore it. She bit her lip and lifted the saber again and the orb began to dart around. Aeris narrowed her eyes and two shots came for her. She was able to block both. The movements were a bit rushed and sloppy, but she’d managed to save her skin from the little burns.

“Ah! Yes!” She cheered, that bright smile back on her face as she looked at the others. Chewie made a sound of approval and Luke smiled.

“That’s great! Your movements are a bit rushed but we can work on it. No big deal. Good job, though, Aeris,” he walked up to her and looked over at Obi-Wan, who gave a nod in approval.

“Don’t worry. I’ll work with both of you,” he assured. Aeris handed Luke his lightsaber back.

“I like it. I can’t wait till I get my own,” she stepped off to the side so he could practice again. Han had a knowing look on his face but he kept quiet. Luke jumped into practicing again, but he also missed one. It shot him in the thigh and he jumped. Han laughed.

“Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side.”

“Blasters are kind of random though aren’t they?” Aeris asked.

“Says the girl who was just begging me for one earlier today,” the smuggler reminded. Aeris blushed.

“Hey I was desperate alright?” She pouted a bit. Luke deactivated his saber.

“You don’t believe in the Force do you?” He looked at Han, who almost rolled his eyes.

“Kid, I’ve flown from one side of this galaxy to the other, seen a lot of strange stuff, but I’ve never seen _anything_ to make me believe there’s one all powerful Force controlling everything.” Aeris glanced over to see Luke’s reaction, and he almost looked like he was pouting. It was cute. She looked back over at Han.

“How come you’ve never voiced these opinions to me?” She asked. “You never talked so negatively about the Force when I told you what I could do.”

“That’s because you need motivation. Bottom line is, there’s no all powerful Force controlling _my_ destiny,” he gave a shrug. Obi-Wan chuckled a bit. Aeris crossed her arms and gave that optimistic smirk.

“I bet we’ll change your mind, yet. Just you wait, Han Solo.”

“Yeah right. A whole lotta simple tricks and nonsense,” with that, he moved to turn around. Obi-Wan still had that look on his face, a little smirk.

“I suggest you try again, Luke,” he reached up and grabbed a helmet, then walked over to the two younger ones. Han seemed a bit interested again. Aeris watched closely and listened. “This time let go of your conscious self and act on instinct,” Obi-Wan socked the helmet down on his head, with the blast shield down. Aeris felt like a point was about to be proven.

“Well… With the blast shield down I can’t even see. How am I supposed to fight?” Luke reached up and adjusted it a bit.

“Don’t be so quick to doubt yourself,” Aeris said.

“She’s right. Also your eyes can deceive you. Don’t trust them,” Obi-Wan stood back next to Aeris. Luke brought his saber up and took his stance. The little orb shot at him but he missed it and it got him in the shoulder. “Stretch out with your feelings,” Obi-Wan encouraged. Aeris glanced over and saw Han smirking. She shook her head and looked back.

“Come on Luke. You’ve got this,” Aeris said with a smile. Luke paused and took a deep breath, then raised his lightsaber again. She watched closely and saw him start to move in the same direction the practice orb was going. Her hopes shot up. The little orb fired one shot and Luke blocked it, then fired twice more in a row and he blocked those perfectly as well.

“Nice! Yes!” Aeris grinned and looked over at Obi-Wan.

“See? You can do it.” The old man looked rather proud. Luke took the helmet off of his head, a smile on his face.

“Psh. Beginner’s luck,” Han scoffed. Aeris rolled her eyes. Obi-Wan turned back to look at him.

“In my experience there’s no such thing as _luck_.”

“Look, going against remotes is one thing. Going against the living? That’s something else.” Han still had that smug smirk on. Luke ignored him and stepped up to Aeris.

“Here. Want to give it a try?”

“Yeah!” She was pretty enthusiastic now. Luke chuckled and handed her the helmet and his saber, but suddenly a little alarm started to go off. Han looked up.

“Ah save the lesson for later. Looks like we’re coming up on Alderaan,” he pushed himself up and headed back towards the flight deck. Obi-Wan approached the two.

“You know I did feel something. I could almost see the remote.” Luke seemed to have gained some confidence. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s good! You’ve taken your first step into a larger world, and I’m sure Aeris will be no different,” he put his other hand on the girl’s shoulder. Aeris gave a shy smile.

“I’m glad you both have so much confidence in me… I hope I don’t let you down. I’ll do my absolute best.”

“My dear girl, I have no doubt that you will do well. You’re already proficient enough in the ways of the Force to knock a weapon out of enemy hands. You and Luke will do just fine,” the old Jedi assured. Aeris looked up at Luke and smiled, and he returned it, patting her back gently. All of a sudden, the Falcon gave a huge jerk again. Aeris squeaked in surprise and stumbled into Luke but he caught her, and managed to keep them both from tumbling to the ground.

“What the hell is going on now??” She asked, clinging to the farm boy.

“I don’t know! Let’s go find out. Come on!” Luke steadied her and they led the way to where Han and Chewie were. “What’s going on?”

“Our position is correct except… No Alderaan,” Han said.

“What do you mean? Where is it?” 

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you kid. It ain't there. It’s been totally blown away.”

“That’s impossible!” Aeris furrowed her brow and watched as all the remnants of the planet knocked against the ship.

“What? How?” Luke was just as in disbelief as she.

“Destroyed. By the Empire,” Obi-Wan said. That horrible feeling had crept back inside of Aeris and she felt a deep sorrow for the loss of a whole innocent planet.

“An entire star fleet couldn’t destroy a planet,” Han glanced back at the Jedi. “It’d take a thousand starships with more firepower than--” He was suddenly interrupted by a frantic beeping. “There’s another ship coming in!” He announced.

“Maybe they know what happened?” Luke said.

“It’s an Imperial fighter,” Obi-Wan realized.

“It followed us!” Luke and Aeris exchanged a look, but she shook her head.

“There’s no way it could have. Nothing was dragged with us.”

“No. It’s a short range fighter,” Obi-Wan watched it as it flew by them. Aeris’ heart was racing.

“There aren’t any bases around here. Where did it come from?” Han was focused now, more serious. It had been a long time since Aeris’ had seen him like that.

“Why isn’t it shooting at us? And for that matter why are we following it? Han??” She shifted nervously.

“It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us we’re in big trouble!” Luke looked over at the smuggler. Han didn’t return it, just kept his eyes forward.

“Not if I can help it. Chewie jam the transmissions!” The Wookiee reached up and did as he was told.

“It’s best to let it go. It’s too far out of range-” Obi-Wan tried.

“Not for long!” Han interrupted the old Jedi and kept his course, speeding up a bit. Aeris bit her lip.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” she shifted and leaned against the chair Luke sat in.

“A fighter that size couldn’t get this deep into space on it’s own,” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

“He must have gotten lost. Been part of a convoy or something?” Luke suggested.

“Or… It could be a scout… ” Aeris ran a hand through her loose hair nervously.

“Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us,” Han’s best way of reassuring her when he was in battle mode. Luke sat up a little straighter.

“Look at him, it looks like he’s heading for that small moon.”

“I think I can get him before he gets there. He’s almost in range,” Han’s eyes were on the screen now. He was itching to blast the fighter. Aeris leaned up and pursed her lips. Her blue eyes were a bit wide and attentive.

“I don’t like this guys…”

“That’s no moon…” Obi-Wan suddenly said, grave surprise written on his face. “It’s a space station…”

“It’s too big to be a space station,” Han shot back.

“No… No he’s right look at it. It looks like it’s made completely out of metal. We’re coming up on it fast. Come on Han let’s get out of here!” Aeris pleaded.

“I have a very bad feeling about this,” Luke voiced.

“You’re not the only one…” Aeris shook her head.

“Turn the ship around,” Obi-Wan said quickly.

“Yeah… Yeah I think you’re right,” Han muttered. “Full reverse. Chewie lock in the auxiliary power.” The Falcon began to shudder again, as if it were resisting.

“What’s going on…?” Aeris’ bad feeling just grew the closer they got.

“Chewie lock in the auxiliary power!” Han demanded. Chewie yelled back at him.

“Why are we still moving towards it?!”

“We’re caught in a tractor beam! It’s pulling us in!” Han told the farm boy.

“There’s gotta be something you can do!”

“There’s nothing I can do about it. I have her at full power. They’re not gonna get me without a fight,” Han growled. The Falcon jerked and was resisting hard now. Aeris gripped onto Luke’s arm and he grabbed hers in return, if only to try and offer a little comfort.

“You can’t win, but there are alternatives to fighting,” Obi-Wan muttered. The closer they got, the more intimidating things seemed to get. The shadow of the station fell over the cockpit and Aeris moved a bit closer to Luke.

“We’re being dragged right into the Empire,” she muttered. “Han… What are we going to do? They’re going to get us, what do we do?” She began to panic a little bit.

“I got an idea. We gotta be quick though. Come on. All of you follow me,” Han jumped up and led the way out. Luke kept a hold of Aeris, and Aeris drug him, wanting to stay close to Han. It was just how she was. Ever since he’d rescued and freed her, she’d been attached to him, and now she was so scared she was going to be taken away again. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want to be ripped away from any of them. It was her biggest fear.

“Luke… Don’t leave me ok?” She whispered to him. Luke was a bit surprised at her request but he was glad she trusted him so much to be so vulnerable and honest. He squeezed her hand gently.

“Nobody is going to take you, Aeris. Not if I can help it,” he whispered back. She looked up at him quickly, the way he’d said it surprised her. Did he know? Did Han tell him? Oh but now was not the time to worry about it. She only nodded and took a deep breath, squeezing his hand back.

“Alright this is it. These are a couple of the compartments I use for smuggling. One is a little smaller than the other. Luke you and the old man get down here in this one. Aeris you’re with me and Chewie,” Han held his hand out for her to take, which she did immediately. Luke and Obi-Wan climbed down into the first compartment and Han placed the top back over it. Chewie got down first, then Han eased Aeris down and Chewie helped her, then he lowered himself down and pulled the top over theirs as well.

“Han… Han I’m scared I don’t want them to take me. They’re gonna take me,” Aeris whimpered. Luke furrowed his brow and looked over at Obi-Wan. They could hear how scared the poor girl was through the thin compartments.

“Hey. Hey look at me. Listen to me,” Han took her shoulders. “Aeris you have to be quiet now ok? Just be quiet. Nobody is going to take you. I’ll blast ‘em before they do, understand? Now just hush. Try to calm down,” he looked into her eyes. Aeris’ eyes were watery and full of uncertainty, but she nodded… And she leaned forward and held tight to him. Han was a bit surprised, but only for a second until he wrapped his arms around her as well. He ran his hand over her hair and she just held onto him. 

They all felt it when the Falcon landed and the platform was lowered. Footsteps sounded soon after, and everyone held their breath… And Aeris held tighter to Han.


	4. The Princess Is In Another Detention Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris and Luke are getting a little closer... Until a nerve of Aeris' is touched.

Aeris' eyes were shut and she could still hear a few faint footsteps overhead. They were all being patient and quiet and she'd managed to calm down a bit as well. She relaxed and wasn't clinging to Han as desperately as she had been.

"There's no one here," she heard a stormtrooper, then the footsteps faded off. Aeris blinked and looked up at Han. He glanced down at her and gave a nod, then slowly reached up and popped the top off. Luke and Obi-Wan did the same.

"Lucky you had these compartments," Luke said as he looked over at Han and Aeris.

"I use them for smuggling. Never thought I'd be smuggling myself," he pushed himself up to sit on the floor, then reached his hands down to help Aeris. "If we take off we'll never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," Obi-Wan said as he began to climb out. Han shook his head.

"Damn fool I _knew_ that you were gonna say that," he finally pulled Aeris out and she sat beside him, heaving a shaky sigh.

"Who's the more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan said.

"There's a fine line between bravery and foolishness. In my experience, they go hand in hand," Aeris offered. Chewie popped his head up and Han reached forward and gave him a little scratch.

"Aeris are you alright?" Luke asked as he climbed up. He stood up and held his hand out to her. Han hid his smirk and stood up on his own. Aeris took Luke's hand and stood to her feet.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm alright. I lost my nerve there for a second but I'm good now. What's the plan? I'm ready, I can handle it," she put her hands on her hips.

"Love the enthusiasm. We're going to wing it though," Han said. "There's a scanning crew coming on board. When they get up here we'll knock them out and take it from there."

"We always end up winging it on something we should most definitely not wing," Aeris pointed out.

"That's kind of our style at this point, kiddo."

"I think I have an idea. It's a bit reckless but it may just work. After you knock these two unconscious, of course," Obi-Wan said. Voices were heard outside and Han motioned for them all to press against the wall. He and Chewie got on one side and Luke, Aeris, and Obi-Wan got on the other. Her heart was racing and she kept her eyes on the entrance. Luke glanced back at her and put his hand on her arm. She gave him a small nod and he turned his gaze back to Han. Suddenly the two men walked in, carrying a large crate. Aeris straightened up. Han looked at Luke and gave him a quick nod, then both of them sprang on the two men.

Not a sound was made, save for the crate thumping to the floor. Other than that, the two guys were out cold. Han put a finger up to his mouth in motion for the others to be quiet, then he moved a little closer.

"Hey!" He called down. Aeris bit her lip. "Could you give us a hand with this?" He called to the stormtroopers below, who took the bait easily.

Aeris soon found herself following close behind Chewie, with Han and Luke both dressed up in stormtrooper gear. She thought it a streak of luck and marvelous coincidence that the two trooper armor sets fit the boys well enough. This part was all Obi-Wan's idea for stealth, which seemed to be working so far. He followed beside her, and Artoo and Threepio trailed along as well.

The group of them stopped before the doors to the control room and Obi-Wan and Aeris, along with the droids, hid behind Han and Chewie. The waiting and anticipation was killing Aeris. She glanced back to make sure no one was coming, but also wanted to keep an eye out for Luke. Without warning, the door suddenly slid open, but Han and Chewie were ready. The Wookiee let out a loud growl and threw the first guy into the wall. Han stepped up and blasted a second man. Aeris' eyes widened as she saw a third try to go for the intercom. She withdrew her knife and threw it, but just as she did, Han blasted him as well. The knife embedded into his back.

"I had him, Han," Aeris said as she stepped into the room. Han took his helmet off and looked over at her.

"I know. Reflexes though."

"Well you were the one complaining that I wasn't using my knife," even though she'd tapped into her Force powers to help her aim be true. She walked over and yanked her knife out of the Imperial's back just as Luke came in and shut the door behind him. Aeris looked over, relieved to see him. He pulled his helmet off and Aeris felt her attraction to him grow.

"You know between his howling and your blasting it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here," he snapped at Han. Aeris bit her lip. Damn, he was cute when he was mad. She shook the thought away and bent down, wiping the blood off of her knife onto the Imperial's clothes.

"Bring 'em on. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

"Come on Han. Even _you_ know a straight fight would get us all killed… Or worse…" Aeris muttered.

"Sorry, what's worse than getting killed?" Han snapped. Aeris paused and glared at him. There was a bit of hurt and anger in her bright blue eyes, and Han caught himself all too late. Luke watched the two and he glared at Han in return.

"Nice going," he growled.

"I'm sorry, Aeris," the smuggler said, his voice dropping to an apologetic tone. Aeris nodded and sheathed her knife.

"It's fine."

"Sir, we've found the computer outlet," Threepio told Obi-Wan. Meanwhile Luke stepped over to stand beside Aeris. He put a gentle hand on her back. She glanced up at him and shot him a fleeting smile.

"That's good. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network," Obi-Wan looked down at Artoo as he set to work in his hacking. He beeped a few times and Threepio looked up at the old Jedi.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor," the group looked up to see a mapping out of the station. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave," Threepio informed. Obi-Wan looked over at the others.

"I don't think you boys can help."

"Good. That means I can," Aeris stepped up and crossed her arms. Obi-Wan chuckled a bit and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I must go alone, Aeris," he squeezed gently, then moved away. Aeris looked like she wanted to protest more. Han scoffed.

"Whatever you say. I've got more than I bargained for on this trip anyways. I think Aeris has too. I wouldn't have let her go with you."

"Han!" She argued. She looked over at Luke and Obi-Wan.

"I want to come with you," Luke protested.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids."

"But he can-"

"They must be transported safely or other systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan," Ben put a hand on his shoulder. "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine," he leaned a bit closer, "and Aeris needs you. I feel you will both need each other before the end. Watch over her," he said to where only the two of them could hear. Obi-Wan turned and opened the door. Aeris bit her lip and jogged over.

"Ben... Obi-Wan," she sighed softly, "just be careful alright? Please be careful." The old Jedi only smiled at his two pupils.

"The Force will be with you both… Always." Finally, he turned and hurried off down the corridor. Luke pushed the button and shut the door again. Aeris sighed and brushed her hair back and heard Chewie say something.

"You said it Chewie. Where did you dig up that old fossil?" Han leaned against the Wookiee and both of them stared at Luke. Aeris shook her head.

"Han don't," she begged.

"Ben is a great man," Luke said as he walked up to face the smart-mouthed smuggler.

"Yeah. Great at gettin' us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you give any ideas."

"Well anything's better than us waiting around for him to pick us up."

"Stop it. Both of you. Honestly!" Aeris stepped up between the two of them. "This isn't doing any of us any good," she looked between the two of them, but they were interrupted by Artoo making some very frantic noises.

"What is it?" Luke asked Threepio.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here.'"

"Who is it?" Aeris asked as she stepped closer to the droids.

"It's Princess Leia, Miss Aeris," Threepio looked up at them. Aeris' eyes widened.

"Oh wow a princess?"

" _The_ Princess? She's here?" Luke exclaimed. Aeris blinked in surprise.

"You know her? That's amazing!"

"I know _of_ her. Never met her."

"Princess?" Han echoed.

"Where? Where is she?" Luke asked quickly.

"Princess? Wait, what's going on?" Han looked between the two.

"There's a princess and she's being held prisoner here, apparently," Aeris informed, and she suddenly lit up. "We have to go rescue her!" She looked down at Artoo as he beeped and whirred again.

"Level 5. Detention block AA23," Threepio translated. Artoo made a few more sounds. "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh no…" Luke looked at Aeris.

"Let's go get her! We can do it!" Her blue eyes were lit up and she was ready.

"What are you two talking about?" Han walked up to them.

"The droids belong to her," Luke said. "She's the one on the message. We gotta help her!"

"Now look, don't you two go getting any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here," to put emphasis, Han plopped down in a chair.

"But Obi-Wan didn't know she was here!" Aeris said. "She must be important if the droids and Luke are making such a fuss over it." She shook his shoulder, "Han come on! Don't tell me your heroic rescues are a one time thing?" She gave her best pout face. Han glanced up at her, then shook his head.

"You were an exception. And stop it. The sad eyes don't work on me, kiddo."

"Now that's a lie and you know it."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But they're gonna execute her!" Luke stepped back over to stand beside Aeris. "Look a few minutes ago you said you didn't wanna wait here just to be captured now all you wanna do is stay?" Han looked up at him.

"Marching to the detention area is not what I had in mind!"

"But they're gonna kill her!" Luke was pretty high strung about the whole thing and he had every right to be.

"Better her than me!" Han swiveled around and ended the conversation. Aeris crossed her arms. Her and Luke looked at each other. He bit his lip and shook his head, but suddenly Aeris perked up, having gotten an idea. She grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him close, then leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Tell him he'll get more money. She's a princess right?" She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Luke stared back at her and a little grin touched his lips. Aeris smiled back and winked. Slowly, Luke turned back around and leaned against the back of Han's chair.

"She's rich," he suggested. Han slowly turned around. Chewie howled a little bit.

"Rich?" Han looked up at the Wookiee.

"Yeah. I mean she's a princess you know?" Aeris shrugged.

"Rich, powerful. Listen if you were to rescue her, the reward would be…" Luke faded off a bit.

"What?"

"Well more wealth than you can imagine!"

"Careful Luke," Aeris said with a laugh in her voice.

"She's right. I can imagine quite a bit," Han looked up at the farm boy.

"You'll get it," he promised.

"I better!"

"You will!"

"Besides I was gonna go anyway if you did or didn't," Aeris piped up.

"Alright you two, you win. You better be right about this," he pointed at Luke. "What's your plan?"

"Alright! Ahhh let's see," Luke looked around. "Threepio hand me those two binders will you?" The droid did as asked and handed them over. "Ok. I'm gonna put these on you," he approached Chewie but the Wookiee growled loudly in protest.

"Easy big guy…" Aeris muttered. Luke quickly backed off.

"Uh… Ok Han… You put those on him," he handed the binders over. Han chuckled and took them.

"Don't worry Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind," he began to fix them up. Luke approached Aeris with the other pair. She smiled and held out her wrists.

"Don't worry I won't growl at you," she joked. Luke grinned and took her wrists gently.

"Thanks," he looked up at her, "you're alright with me doing this though… right? You'd tell me if you didn't want to?" Aeris rose a brow. Han slowly looked back.

"What, rescuing the princess? Of course I want to do this! It's the right thing to do. Nobody deserves to be kept against their will," she gave a little smile. Luke shifted.

"I meant the binders. You're ok right?"

"Kid…" Han cautioned. Aeris furrowed her brow, but then realization slowly washed over her.

"Han… You told him didn't you..." She sighed and shut her eyes, turning her head to the side.

"Aeris I had to. The old man wanted to know about your family. I guess he was trying to figure out something having to do with your… Thing," he said as he waved his hand. "I knew you were gonna be upset but I did it anyways. I wanted them to know they could trust you," he admitted. Luke looked over at the girl.

"Aeris it's alright," his voice was gentle. He didn't want her upset.

"Is it?" She said a bit bitterly. Too late. "How am I supposed to know if everything said or done isn't out of pity now?" She stared up at Luke, her emotions clear on her face. Luke was a bit shocked by those words. He wasn't doing this because he pitied her. He genuinely liked her, wanted to see her happy.

"How could you think that?" He tried to meet her gaze, but she shook her head,

"We don't have time for this right now. Just put these on, let's do this. Princess Leia needs our help." Her icy blue eyes shot up to Han again, "and stop calling him old man! His name is Obi-Wan, and he's our master," she said that last bit quietly, but she'd accepted it completely.

"I'm sorry. Really, Aeris… I'm sorry," Han looked at her for a moment. The girl glanced at him, but nodded. Luke hesitated, but then tightened the binders around her wrists.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. If only for upsetting you. I didn't mean to," Luke rubbed her shoulder briefly. Aeris looked down.

"Master Luke, pardon me for asking but what do Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?" Threepio said. Luke grabbed his helmet and so did Han, the conversation laid to rest for now. Han took hold of Chewie while Luke kept his hand on Aeris' shoulder.

"Lock the door."

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han added. The boys put their helmets on.

"That isn't very reassuring," Threepio responded.

"Seems to be a lot of that going around huh?" Aeris asked. Han let out a sigh. He knew what it was gonna be now; bitter, sarcastic quips made at the boys expense until they could properly sort that whole conversation out… Or at least until she got over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Kudos and Comments are welcome! I also hope everyone enjoyed my chapter name reference. I couldn't resist, hehe.


	5. We Don't Talk About the Garbage Chute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the near-deathness of it all, I had a fun time writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Kudos and Comments are welcome! (Also I miss Carrie Fisher ;-;)

The four of them were headed down the hallway, now in the very heart of the Empire. Luke held onto Aeris and kept her close. He could tell she was nervous despite her frustration at him and Han. Han held onto Chewie as they walked, but suddenly a curious little thing happened. A little black mouse droid on four wheels came zooming up to them. They stopped, but Chewie wasn't having it. He roared at the little thing, which caused it to squeak and head off in a different direction.

"Screaming at things you don't like. I need to try that one. Thanks Chewie," Aeris said with a little smirk.

"Get used to this mood she's in, kid. It happens all the time when she's pissed," Han muttered, "she'll either get over it or we'll have to talk to her." Luke only nodded in response.

They walked further down and came to the elevators. Aeris kept her head down for the most part, but every once and awhile her blue eyes would look up and scan the area carefully. The mood she was in was helping her be convincing. She had that pissed off, resting bitch face look that made for a good rebellious prisoner. They stood there for a moment, and it was a tad bit awkward as they waited for the door to open. Aeris watched all these men pass them by and a strange thought entered her mind.

"I can't see anything in this helmet," Luke muttered. The doors opened and one soldier walked out, then they filled in after him. An older man stepped up to get on with them but Aeris bared her teeth, growled and took a step forward. Luke jumped and yanked her back. The old man jumped back in surprise and gave a look that was somewhere between offense and fear. Han just stepped up and waved him off as politely as he could. The man was satisfied and moved away. Aeris was satisfied too and it was easy to tell by the smirk she wore. Once the doors closed, she relaxed a bit.

"You trying to get us caught Aeris?" Han asked. She innocently shook her head.

"No. I was just taking a page out of Chewie's book," she looked over at him with that smirk. Chewie snorted a laugh.

"Yeah very funny," Han grumbled.

"Here let's get these binders loose so you can take them off when we get there," Luke said.

"Oh yeah if they got a loose Wookiee on their hands, they'll more than likely soil their drawers," Aeris shrugged. "Just saying. Nobody messes with a Wookiee." Chewie draped his arms around Aeris and pulled her close, giving a few soft howls. She gave a genuine smile.

"I don't think this is gonna work," Han muttered as he loosened the Wookiee's binders.

"Then why didn't you say so before?" Luke looked over at him while he went to work on Aeris'.

"I did say so before!" Han shook his head. Aeris snorted a laugh.

"You guys doubt too much. We'll be fine! Someway or another…"

A silence fell over them for a moment…

"So has anyone else noticed that this whole base is just full of guys? I mean are there any Imperial women? It's weird. Maybe the Empire doesn't just hate Rebels but females as well," Aeris rambled off.

"Boy she's really got that annoying prisoner act down doesn't she?" Han said.

"I'm not going to answer that. That's a trap," Luke responded.

"He's smart. I like him," Aeris said. Luke looked over at her.

"Don't take it to heart, kid. She's only saying that to annoy me," Han clearly had a smirk in his voice. Aeris glared at him.

"No I'm not! I mean it! I do like Luke! You, however, are not on my favorites list right now…" She shifted and looked over at her fellow Jedi apprentice, "and I may like you but I'm still upset." The elevator suddenly came to a halt and all conversation with it. The door opened and they headed out. They were right there at the detention level. Aeris could see the long hallway with all the cells. Han held Chewie and Luke held Aeris. She put on her best scowl and clenched her jaw. The Imperial soldier turned around and stepped over, though stayed behind the panels.

"Where are you taking this girl and this… Thing?" He had a look of disgust on his face. Aeris glared.

"Prisoner transfer from cell block 1138," Luke said. The commander narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it," he waved the other two armed soldiers over. They stepped forward, and Aeris took a deep, slow breath. She was preparing herself, getting her 'magic trick' ready.

Chewie let out a loud roar and grabbed one of the soldiers and tossed him over the railing.

"Look out he's loose!" Han yelled.

"So am I!" Aeris shouted, ripping the binders off of her wrists. Luke and Han shot their blasters, and Han threw one to Chewie, but Aeris was relying solely on her Force abilities. She pushed her hand out and slammed one of the soldiers against the wall, hard. He sank to the ground, unconscious. Han and Chewie worked on knocking out the cameras while Luke and Aeris took care of the rest of the soldiers.

"Look out!" Aeris shouted and threw her knife again. It hit the advancing soldier right in the chest. She threw both of her hands up and flung two more soldiers off to the side. Smoke and blasters were everywhere but she was focused. Han shot the last man who was foolishly running towards them from down the hall. Finally, it was over. Luke ran over to Aeris.

"That was amazing! I had no idea you could do all of that. The knife was one thing but your Force abilities!" He gushed. Aeris smiled a bit.

"Well... I've had some time to practice, but only used it in dire situations," she half lied. She wasn't ready to tell her full story just yet, especially not now. Han pulled the dead guy off the control panel. Aeris moved over and snatched her knife from the chest of the soldier and wiped the blood off again, then sheathed it safely.

"We gotta find out which cell this princess of your is in… Here it is! 2187! You two go and get her, I'll hold 'em here," he pulled the helmet off of his head. Luke nodded and motioned for Aeris to follow, which she did. The hallway was long and looked like something you'd be constantly running down in a bad dream. It disturbed Aeris a little bit but she shook it off and followed close behind.

"Luke! Aeris! We're gonna have company!" Han shouted after them. Aeris glanced back.

"Hold em' off! We almost got her!" She shouted back. "Go, go!" She lightly pat Luke's shoulder. They passed by two more cells until they finally found the one and got the door opened. Princess Leia was laying inside, her eyes shut. Luke ran in first and Aeris followed. The princess' eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Unfortunately for Aeris, Luke had paused in the doorway and blocked her view.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" She sassed. Aeris snorted a laugh from behind him.

"Ha! Yeah he is," she peeked over Luke's shoulder and waved at the princess. "Hi!" Leia gave a puzzled look.

"Oh! The uniform." Luke pulled his helmet off and stepped further into the cell. Aeris finally moved in.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"And I'm Aeris Rourke. Also here to rescue you," the girl smiled excitedly. Leia just looked confused and sat up fully.

"You're who?"

"Oh wow you'd think the rescue part would get her up and running," Aeris teased.

"We're here to rescue you! We've got your R2 unit. We came here with Ben Kenobi!" Luke repeated. Leia's eyes widened and she stood up fully.

"Ben Kenobi?! Where is he?"

"We'll explain later. Let's go! Han said we had company coming," Aeris ducked out of the cell. Luke let Leia go first then ran out behind her. "Han!" Aeris yelled down the corridor.

"What?!" Was the snappy response.

"Grab me a blaster while you're down there will ya?!"

"You're definitely gonna need it, kiddo!" Han yelled back. Chewie roared as a hole was blown straight through the door to the elevator. Chewie grabbed up an extra blaster. "Get behind me! Get behind me!" Han told his friend before the stormtroopers started to pour in and start blasting. Han backed up quickly and he and Chewie returned fire, managing to hit a few of them as they came through. They backed further up and turned to run down the hallway in the momentary ceasefire. The other three met up with them.

"Can't get out that way," Han informed. Chewie tossed Aeris the blaster and she caught it, ready for anything at this point.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route," Leia said bitterly.

"Easy. It wasn't his fault," Aeris scrunched her nose and looked over at Han, "still mad at you."

"Yeah I get that," Han told her. "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your Highness," he hissed at the princess.

"Look out!" Aeris yelled quickly before stormtroopers started to fire at them again. The group ducked down and moved further back and pushed up against the wall on either side, just barely managing to hide from the blasters. Leia hid behind Luke while Aeris stayed behind Han and shot with him as best she could. Even though they pressed against the wall, she could still feel the heat from the shots of the stormtroopers.

"Threepio!" Luke said over the comlink. "Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off!"

"Cover me!" Aeris said to Han.

"What?! Why? What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Don't know yet but we're gonna find out!" She clenched her free hand for a moment, her heart racing and hoping this was going to work, then quickly jumped out into the middle.

"Aeris!" Luke shouted. The girl ignored him though and ducked a blast, but she threw her hand up and tried for a Force push… Which succeeded! Three stormtroopers flew back from the entrance to the hallway, knocking down others who were behind them.

"Yes!" She cheered, but her excitement was short lived. Two more stormtroopers took the other's place and Han yanked her back behind him, a blast just missing her shoulder.

"Now is not the time to experiment with your magic tricks!" He scolded.

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke yelled. The stormtroopers may have had bad aim, but they were relentless.

"Well we can't hold them off forever! Now what?!" Han angrily shouted back. Chewie roared from behind them

"This is some rescue! You came in here and you didn't even have a plan for getting out?" Leia snapped at Han. Aeris bit the inside of her cheek but kept firing. The princess was starting to annoy her just a little.

"He's the brains, sweetheart!" Han yelled. Luke tried to defend himself.

"Well I didn't-"

"Stop arguing, you two, or else I'm gonna Force push you down the hall! Now we need a plan!" Aeris yelled over the blasts. Leia answered her. She snatched the blaster from Luke and blew out a vent behind Aeris.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The smuggler shouted.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" Leia jumped out into the middle of the hallway and shot a few times, then moved over behind Aeris. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" She ordered Han. She tossed the blaster back to Luke, then jumped down into it. Aeris had to give her a bit of credit for that one. Hopefully that would work.

Their line of sight was cut off down the hallway and they couldn't see the stormtroopers any more from all the smoke that gathered from the blast hits. They were at a disadvantage and needed to move quickly. Chewie moved over to the vent next. Aeris kept shooting through the smoke and managed to hit a trooper… _finally_. Blasters weren't her weapon of choice, she knew now. Chewie suddenly howled and Han and Aeris looked back.

"Get in there!" Han yelled. "Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it!"

"It's the only choice we got right now!" Aeris added. Just for good measure, Han reached back and gave Chewbacca a good kick to the backside to make him go, and he finally did.

"Wonderful girl!" Han shouted over to Luke. "Either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her! Aeris you next! GO!" He reached back and shoved her a little bit.

"Ok! Ok I'm going!" She looked down at the dark vent and bit her lip, a bit of fear and uncertainty gripping at her.

"Go, Aeris, I'll be right behind you!" Luke shouted after her.

"So will I!" Han fired at a stormtrooper, landing a hit. Aeris grabbed the top of the vent and slid in feet first. She yelled and cursed as she slid down the chute. It was a bumpy ride and she felt gross already… Even more so when she fell in a heap, on top of a mountain of garbage. The smell was, well, it was something else. "Ugh… Damn I hope we can get out of here." She suddenly heard a rumble from above her, and quickly scrambled out of the way to stand up in the knee-deep water. Luke dropped right as she'd moved.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked, holding her hand out. Luke scrunched his nose, but nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks," he took her hand and Aeris pulled him off of the garbage pile. "Alright let's try to get out of here," Luke looked over at the door and aimed at it, then shot. The blast ricocheted off and Aeris yelled and ducked down. After a few seconds it finally fizzed out on the wall.

"Well that's not gonna work… " Aeris huffed, putting a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself. She heard Han let out a battle cry as he came down, and it amused her a bit. He landed right in the same spot, but was definitely not happy about it.

"Agh!" He yelled in disapproval. Chewie did the same thing, but was on the other side now trying to get the door open with physical force. Leia was on the opposite side. "The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea!" Han said, sarcasm dripping from his words. He managed to get himself up to standing in the knee deep water as well. "What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Leia just glared at him. Aeris shook her head and looked over at Luke.

"Sometimes his sass is almost too much for me."

"Let's get out of here. Chewie get out of the way!" Han yelled. The Wookiee moved and Han raised his blaster.

"No wait!" But just as the words came out of Luke's mouth, Han shot. The blast ricocheted off of the door _again_. Everyone yelled and cursed, ducked and covered their heads. After a few seconds the blast was gone again and all was quiet.

"Son of a Rancor…" Aeris muttered.

"Would you forget it, I already tried it!" Luke yelled. "It's magnetically sealed!"

"Put that thing away or you're gonna get us all killed!" Leia shouted back. Han looked over at her.

"Oh absolutely, your worship," his voice was calm at first.

"And here we go," Aeris leaned the blaster on her shoulder.

"Look I had everything under control 'til you led us down here!" Han snapped. "You know it's not gonna take 'em long to figure out what happened to us."

"It could be worse," Leia bit back. Suddenly a horrible noise echoed out through the room full of garbage… It sounded like a growl of a creature of some sort, well to Aeris it did.

"Ok on my list of things _not_ to say to jinx us, that's probably number one," she shifted nervously.

"Yeah. It's worse," Han said.

"There's something alive in here…" Luke warned.

"That's just your imagination, kid."

"No… No, I think it's a creature too-AH!" Aeris jumped and scrambled in the water a bit. "Something just _touched_ my leg!" Luke whipped around suddenly.

"I think it just moved past mine too…"

"Oh… kaay I think we should move," Aeris reached out towards Luke, who grabbed her arm gently.

"Yeah good idea-Look!" He pointed down into the water. "There it is!"

"What?!" Han shouted.

"That big tentacle… _thing_!" Aeris waved her hand frantically. Chewie growled and started to go back to work on the door. Leia had a look of uncertainty about her and she moved back a bit. Everyone's eyes were on the water. Aeris moved a bit closer to Luke and her eyes scanned the area… And she saw an eyeball pop out of the water briefly.

"Ah!"

"What? What is it? What did you see?" Luke held her, but she squirmed.

"Nope! Nope. Oh _hell_ no! I just saw a giant eyeball pop out of the water. I am _not_ about to be some trash monster's next meal!" Aeris shook her head and moved away. There was a silence for a moment and unbeknownst to everyone, a tentacle wrapped around Luke's leg, then yanked him under!

"Luke!" Aeris and Leia yelled. Aeris tried to jump for him but only fell into the water.

"Kid!" Han stepped forward and began to try and scrape through all the trash to see if he could see him. Chewie was howling and yelling. Aeris was desperately scraping around as well.

"Luke!" They both yelled after him again, but all was quiet. Aeris' heart was racing and her gut was clenched. They couldn't lose Luke, they just couldn't. _She_ couldn't. A few more long seconds passed until suddenly, Luke surfaced!

"Kid!' Han jumped forward to try and grab him. Aeris saw the giant tentacle wrapped around his body and neck. Leia held out a metal rod.

"Luke quick, grab a hold of this!" She yelled to him, but he was choking. Aeris' blue eyes widened and realized what she needed to do. "Blast it!" Leia yelled.

"Where?!" Han was frantic but he had a hold of the farm boy.

"Anywhere!" Luke wheezed.

"No hold on! Hold him!" Aeris threw her blaster to the side and quickly waded over to them. She yanked out her knife then stabbed it into the tentacle that held him. A scream echoed out from somewhere.

"Keep going Aeris!" Han encouraged. She dug her knife in deeper and yanked it across, effectively cutting the tentacle halfway off of Luke. Another scream echoed out and it let go of him quickly.

"That's it you got him!" Leia cheered. Aeris and Han held onto Luke as he coughed and sputtered and tried to gain his breathing back. Aeris took a deep breath and felt herself relax.

"Not regretting that knife now, huh?" Han said. Aeris shook her head and let out a half chuckle.

"Shut up Han," she sighed out and leaned her head on Luke's shoulder. Han chuckled a bit and patted his back.

"Thanks Aeris," Luke's voice still sounded a bit hoarse and he was still breathing a bit hard. She rose up and looked at him.

"Hey you'd better believe I wasn't going to let _you_ be that trash monster's next meal either," she said with a little lopsided grin. Luke smiled and squeezed her arm gently but they were interrupted by another noise, but this one sounded more mechanical than creature. The group went quiet and looked around. Another loud sound echoed out.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Han muttered. Just as he said that, there was a groaning noise that came from both sides, then the walls began to move.

"Oh our luck can _not_ be this bad!" Aeris looked over at Han.

"Well don't just stand there, try and brace it with something!" Leia yelled. Aeris and Luke split off to either wall. Chewie stepped forward and tried so much as to push against the wall on his own.

"I found something! Help me!" Leia called to Han. They fished out a giant metal pole and tried to brace it between the walls. Aeris pushed hard against her end, but the walls were still steadily getting closer.

"Wait a minute!" Luke suddenly got the idea to get his comlink. "Threepio! Threepio come in!" When there was no answer, however, Aeris thought to resort to more drastic measures. Sure, Han said it wasn't a time to experiment, but she thought now was as good a time as any. It was a long shot… a very long shot.

Aeris shut her eyes and continued to push against the wall, but tried to tap into her abilities as well, and this time it was much harder. Luke was still desperately trying to get the droid to answer them, the metal pole was bending at the will of the walls, and Han was trying to get Leia on top of the mountain of garbage to give some time.

"Aw come on don't do this to me now!" Aeris whispered. She shut her eyes and tried again. She focused as best she could and did feel it, but there was much resistance. She pushed against the wall so hard that her arms began to shake. She wasn't _that_ strong, not even with the Force behind her... Not yet. Han was still trying to help Leia.

"Well one thing's for sure we're all gonna be a lot thinner!"

"Yeah and my last breaths are gonna be wasted on telling you that now is _so_ not the time for quips!" Aeris glared over at the smuggler, but then instantly felt a feeling of grief and regret wash over her. If they really were about to die a slow death, she didn't want to end it fighting with her closest friend and protector, the man who was like a brother to her. Her glare faded and she held Han's gaze for a moment. His features were sympathetic, showing he understood, until he turned back to help Leia. Aeris felt claustrophobic and felt her bottom half beginning to hurt. So this really was it?

"Threepio! Will you shut up and listen?!" Luke suddenly shouted. "Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level! Do you copy?! Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" He yelled into the comlink. Aeris tried to move to get up a little further on the garbage but she was trapped… And pain started to blossom on her lower half even more.

"Ah!" She cried out, her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clenched. So this was it huh? Dying in a garbage pit? She figured she'd have preferred a blaster to the chest. Suddenly she felt a hand grip hers and her eyes snapped open. She saw Luke beside her and saw the pain written across everyone's faces, but that was short lived as she squeezed his hand and another pain ripped through her, this time along her chest. She cried out and shut her eyes again, not wanting to see the wall get close…

Then just like that, everything stopped.

"What?!" Luke yelled out, a huge grin on his face and sheer wild relief in his voice. Aeris opened her eyes when she realized she wasn't being squished to death.

"Yes!" She yelled out. "Oh hell yes!" She fist pumped and moved as much as she could. She could hear Chewie howling and Han and Leia laughing and cheering.

"Threepio! Threepio we're alright! You did great!" Luke said into the comlink. He looked over at Aeris and she couldn't help it as she jumped forward and hugged him as best she could. Luke caught her and hugged her back. "Hey! Open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number- hey where are we?" He glanced back at Han and Leia, who were also hugging, but he saw the number on the wall. "Unit number 3263827!" He laughed again and pulled Aeris into another hug, which she gladly returned. She laughed in relief.

"Had all the excitement you can take yet, kiddo?" Han called over to her. Aeris pulled back from Luke but stayed close to him.

"Not even close! Though this will be a damn good story to tell!"


	6. Foolish, Reckless, Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lil emotional writing this, not gonna lie. I love them all so much!

"Now, if we can avoid any more female advice, mainly _highborn_ female advice, we should be able to get outta here," Han gave a pointed look at Leia, who only glared in return. The group had made it back onto the solid floor and were out in the corridor now. The boys had shed the trooper armor and Aeris was mourning her favorite pair of boots… Which incidentally were her _only_ pair of boots.

"Man I'm gonna have to scrub these to infinity," she sighed and sheathed her knife at her thigh again. She felt so gross.

"You're gonna have to scrub yourself to infinity," Han teased from beside her.

"Yeah like you're any better," she nudged him. "We're all gonna need it."

"You can say that again, but Han's right we should definitely get moving," Luke ruffled his hair. Aeris glanced back into the cursed place they'd just come out of, and she suddenly heard the creature again.

"Nu uh," Aeris quickly stepped away and stood over beside Luke, who chuckled a bit. Chewie was thinking the same thing, only he ran all the way down the hallway.

"Don't worry, Aeris. I think that thing is more scared of you now," Luke grinned at her.

"Where are you going?" Han called out to the Wookiee. "Ehh," he turned and aimed the blaster.

"No wait they'll hear!" Leia tried but Han shot anyway.

"Come here you big coward!" Han tried to coax him back. "Chewie come here! Aeris has more guts than you, and that's saying a lot."

"Hey!"

"Listen," Leia suddenly demanded from the side. Han looked over at her and Aeris rose a brow. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Ok?" She took on that stern tone. Han looked back at Luke and Aeris. Luke only shrugged and looked away. Aeris' blue eyes were wide and she blinked, giving a shrug as well. What was she supposed to do? They began to make their way down the corridor, but Han wasn't done.

"Look, your _worshipfulness_ ," he started. Aeris snorted, but then put a hand over her mouth. She didn't want Leia's wrath. Luke shot an amused look at her as they walked behind the two arguing. "I take orders from just one person, me!" Han pointed at himself to get his point across. Aeris noticed he did that a lot. It was quirky. She wondered if he even knew he was doing it.

"It's a wonder you're still alive," Leia shot back. She turned her gaze up at Chewie who was in front and she glared at him. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" She huffed as she walked past him.

"Aw leave Chewie alone!" Aeris defended. "He's not a walking carpet," she reached up and patted him gently. Chewie growled appreciatively and ruffled Aeris' hair in response. Han looked down at her.

"No reward is worth this."

"I never thought I'd hear _you_ say something like that, but I'm kind of starting to agree. Just keep it civil as best you can," she always tried to be the voice of reason.

The group carefully made their way back to the docking bay. Aeris felt a bit empty handed considering she'd left the blaster back in the garbage chute. Then again, if they ran into any more trouble it would be good practice for her Force abilities. She had to start getting more used to using those. Speaking of the Force, where the hell was Obi-Wan? She heaved a bit of a sigh and felt a nervousness settle on her stomach. Luke seemed to notice her change, he even felt it a bit too. His blue eyes looked down at her.

"Aeris?"

"Yeah I'm ok," she assured. "My nerves are just getting to me. I hope Obi-Wan is alright. Not to mention this whole situation," she put a hand on her churning stomach and shook her head. Luke put a hand on her back.

"I understand. I'm worried about Ben too, but I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," he rubbed her back, a sincere look about him.

"Sometimes things happen that we can't control…" She muttered back. Luke furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Han. It seems they'd reached the docking bay quicker than the two of them realized.

"There she is!" Han glanced out of the window and down at his ship before pressing against the wall and peeking around the corner ahead of them. Luke turned the comlink back on.

"Threepio do you copy?"

" _Yes sir_!" Came the response.

"Are you safe?"

" _For the moment. We're in the main hangar across from the ship._ "

"We're right above you. Stand by." Luke kept an eye out behind them.

"You came in that thing?" Leia said to the smuggler, a surprised look on her face. Han nodded. "You're braver than I thought!" She seemed a bit impressed.

"Nice," came the sarcastic answer. "Come on." They all picked back up into a run and disappeared around the corner.

"I don't get it. Why does everyone think the Falcon is a piece of crap?" Aeris asked, her nose scrunched a bit.

"Because they judge way too quickly, but seeing the surprise on their faces is the best part," Han shot a smirk back at her. Aeris smiled and nodded.

"Now _that_ I do get." The corridor led them on for a little way, then they turned another corner only to be met with a group of stormtroopers.

"Oh shit!" Aeris yelled.

"That's them! Blast 'em!" One yelled, but before they could, Han shot one right in the stomach. Aeris instinctively waved her hand out and ended up slamming a couple against the wall. Han suddenly took off into a run.

"GET BACK TO THE SHIP!" He yelled. Aeris' eyes widened.

"Wait! Han!" She took off into a run after him, along with Chewie.

"Aeris! Han! Wait, where are you going?!" Luke yelled after them.

"He certainly has courage," Leia said in a bit of admiration. "Aeris does too."

"Yeah and it'll be no good to us if they get themselves killed," Luke sighed, not liking the idea of Aeris being out of his sight. He took Leia's hand, knowing he had to protect her too. "Come on," he turned around and they took off down the hallway.

"Aeris I told you to get back to the ship!" Han yelled as they ran.

"And I told you a long time ago that I had your back no matter what! I'm making my own decision Han Solo!" She yelled back. Chewie howled loudly with them, though he was a little further behind. Han let out another one of his battle cries as the three of them chased the group of stormtroopers. Han and Aeris followed them around the corner, only to be met with a hoard of them.

"Ahhh!" Han and Aeris both yelled. Han shot the closest one and Aeris pushed her hands out, making the bulk of them fall and fly backwards. Han grabbed her arm and drug her back in the direction they'd come. Chewie tilted his head, then saw them run around the corner.

"Go go go go!" Aeris yelled to the Wookiee, who hollered in return and the three of them ran back. The stormtroopers were hot on their trail, though. Han shot back a few times and Aeris did the best she could, sweeping a few left and right, making them hit against the walls.

"Close the blast doors!" She heard one of them say.

"Run!" Han shoved her forward and Aeris just focused solely on that. She tore down the corridor and dove through the blast doors as they started to close. Chewie went after her and Han hopped right through before they closed completely.

"Do we even know where we're going?" She asked.

"Yeah! Course we do!" Han answered a bit hesitantly. Chewie howled and waved for them to follow him. "See?" Han pointed out.

"Yeah right. Now I feel reassured," Aeris had a bit of sarcasm in her voice. They were running again, and this time it was the right way. Chewie ran over and stopped, pressing against the wall. Aeris ran up beside him and Han got behind her. There was the Falcon, but there were five stormtroopers guarding it.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Han murmured.

"If this is the party then I sure as hell don't wanna be around for the after." Aeris glanced back at him, but then perked up as she saw Luke and Leia. "Hey you guys made it! Damn I'm glad to see you two. It's so easy to get turned around in this place."

"Yeah, what kept you?" Han asked.

"We uh, ran into some old friends," Leia said. They were both breathing hard.

"The ship alright?" Luke looked at Han.

"Seems ok if we can get to it. I just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission." Just as Han said that, something seemed to draw the stormtroopers' attention away.

"Look they're leaving!" Aeris said, a puzzled look on her face. It must have been something important to draw them away like that… And she felt her stomach twist a little more.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Han hissed in a whisper. Luke took off first and Leia and Aeris followed him, then Han and Chewie came after… But Aeris and Luke didn't get far. They'd both looked over to see what had drawn the stormtroopers and both had slowed to a stop.

"Ben?" Luke furrowed his brow and jogged over in that direction. Aeris followed him, her eyes wide. Obi-Wan was fighting with Darth Vader. Their sabers were locked and there seemed to be a pause in the battle. Luke and Aeris stopped and looked at the scene. Aeris' heart was racing.

"Darth Vader…" She never thought she would see him, and she was shocked. A bit of fear streaked through her and she noticed Obi-Wan stayed where he was. "What's he doing? Why isn't he breaking away?" Luke shook his head but never broke his gaze.

"I don't know…"

Obi-Wan looked over at his two apprentices and he knew what he needed to do to save their lives. A little smile came up on his lips and he brought his lightsaber back to him and slowly shut his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, no!" Aeris yelled just as Vader took his swing. The old Jedi was struck down, but he'd disappeared.

"No!" Luke yelled. Unfortunately, the two of them had drawn the attention of the stormtroopers again. They turned and opened fire on them, and Han returned it. The shock wore off of Aeris and Luke at about the same time. Luke returned the blast fire, but Aeris did something much more foolish and reckless…

She ran forward, straight towards the stormtroopers, right into the fray. She was angry, she was shocked, she was extremely upset and a slave to her adrenaline at the moment, but she decided she wasn't leaving without Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"Aeris no!" She heard Han yell over the battle. "Luke, shoot them! Protect her!" Han was doing his best with his own blaster, but Luke was closer.

"Aeris come back!" Luke yelled to her. She clenched her jaw and her fists and when she was close enough, she pushed her hands out. Three storm troopers were tossed violently against the wall. Luke was able to shoot the other two, but more were coming. Aeris took a moment to observe and she saw Darth Vader walk up to where Obi-Wan's robe was lying. She saw the saber and held her hand out quickly.

"Come on!" Han yelled.

"Aeris, Luke! Come back! It's too late!" Leia shouted to them. Luke glanced back at her, but then looked back at Aeris.

"I'm not leaving without you! Aeris!" He called out desperately to her. However, Vader had suddenly turned his gaze on the young Jedi apprentice. Aeris still held her hand out, trying to call the saber to her. It was difficult because it was quite a distance and there was so much going on.

"Blast the door, kid!" Han shouted to Luke. "Don't let him get her!" Vader was striding towards her but Aeris wasn't moving. She'd shut her eyes tight and continued to hold her shaking hand out. Luke did as he was told, firing and successfully hitting the controls to the door. The metal doors began to close, but suddenly the saber shot up from its resting place. Han suddenly ran off of the ramp and was about to make his way towards Aeris. Obi-Wan's lightsaber shot through the door just before it closed and landed right in Aeris' hand. Her bright blue eyes opened in surprise.

" _Run, Aeris!_ " A familiar voice echoed out to her.

"Aeris, damn it! Get your ass back here right now!" Han Solo shouted at her. He wasn't about to lose her like this. Aeris snapped out of it from both, then turned around and broke out into a run towards Han and Luke.

"Come on! Hurry! More are coming!" Luke said. Aeris held tight onto the saber and she ran as fast as she could. Suddenly a hit landed on her upper arm. It singed the skin and burned her and she gave a slight cry but continued to run. She was right there to them, when suddenly a sharp, nearly unbearable pain ripped through her upper thigh.

"Ahh!" She cried out in pain and fell forward, but Han caught her. She'd been hit by another blaster.

"I've got you! I got you!" He suddenly lifted her up in his arms and hurried onto the Millennium Falcon with her. She held the saber close to her chest and held tight to him. The pain was blossoming in her leg and she buried her face in his neck.

"Han! Han it hurts!" She cried.

"I know! I know! Just hold on!" All the while, Luke covered them while they all ran onto the ship. Now, he was even more angry, but the same voice broke through to him as well.

" _Run, Luke! Run!_ " It commanded, and finally he did so. Now, everyone was on the ship. Chewie ran straight to the main deck and Han handed Aeris off to Leia.

"Take her! Take her!" He ordered. Leia wrapped her arm around the injured girl and helped her to sit down.

"Come on Aeris I've got you," Leia said gently. Aeris was groaning and crying, she was in so much pain. Han ran and took his seat and began to get them the hell out of there. Threepio and Artoo were already seated as well, across from them.

"Aeris!" Luke ran up to where the two women were sitting. He knelt down and looked at the injury. She had a singed hole in her leg.

"D-Damn it hurts so bad… Agh!" She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again and clenched her jaw. "I-I didn't think it'd be this bad," she whimpered. Tears were in her eyes and her breathing was heavy.

"She has a blast burn on this arm too," Leia said, motioning to her upper left arm.

"What were you thinking?!" Luke scolded. "We just lost Ben and you decide to run head first into the stormtroopers?" He sighed and shook his head. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again! I can't lose you too, Aeris!"

"Luke I'm sorry…" Tears strolled down her cheeks but the pain was immense and she started to feel weak and dizzy. "I had to… I just had to…" She faded off a bit and her body started to go limp. The saber fell out of her hand and onto the floor, but Luke was more concerned about her. Leia jumped and went to try and catch her, but Luke caught her in his arms first. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she clung to him. "I'm sorry…" Was the last thing she said before she passed out.

"Aeris…? Aeris!" He tried, but she was out. Luke had worry written all over his face and his anger quickly dimmed. He picked her up and held her close. He took her over to lay down on the small bed. Leia followed him.

"It's a nasty injury but she's going to live, Luke," she put a gentle hand on his back, just trying to reassure him.

"I just…" He sighed and shut his eyes. "I can't believe he's gone… And then she goes and does something like that." They were interrupted, suddenly, by Han running in.

"How is she? Is she alright?" He asked quickly.

"No she's not alright. She passed out, she's got a hole in her leg!" Luke snapped. Han paused and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm worried about her too alright? But we're not out of the woods yet, buddy. I still need your help."

"Both of you go. I'll watch over her," Leia promised gently. "I'll do everything I can."

"Come on," Han turned and led Luke to the big guns. Everyone was upset and worried, but they knew she would live. Right now they had bigger issues to deal with to make sure that they _all_ lived. Leia walked over and picked up the lightsaber from the floor. She went back to Aeris' side and knelt down, taking her hand and putting the lightsaber in it and resting it on her chest. The princess began to try and patch up the ex-slave girl as much as she could. She was worried about her as well. Foolish and reckless, yes, but very brave, she thought.

* * *

After the TIE fighters had been taken care of and Aeris had been patched up with Bacta spray to the best of Leia's ability, they set their course for Yavin 4 where the Rebel Base was located. Luke immediately took back to Aeris' side and Han was still pretty worried about her as well, but he knew she was tough. He knew she'd been through worse and survived it.

"She's gonna be alright, kid," Han assured him, patting Luke on the shoulder. "Once we get to where we're going, they'll fix her up right and she'll be back on her feet before you know it." His eyes trailed over to the still unconscious girl. Han reached over and put his hand on her forehead gently, before turning and walking back to the flight deck. Leia was still seated there as well, and Han couldn't help but smirk a bit as he sat in the seat next to her.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing huh?" He asked. "Aeris knows it first hand and sometimes I amaze even myself," he leaned back and looked at the princess.

"That doesn't sound too hard," she said smoothly, sitting up a bit. "They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy? You call that easy?" Han was a bit surprised.

"They're tracking us," Leia told him. Han almost laughed.

"Not this ship, sister."

Leia sighed and shook her head. "At least the information in Artoo is still intact."

"What's so important? What's he carrying?"

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed a weakness can be found," she shook her head and looked back at him. "It's not over yet."

"It is for me, sister!" Han pointed to himself to add emphasis. "And Aeris too. After what happened, she's coming with me and not getting wrapped up in this mess. Look, I ain't in this for your revolution and I'm not in it for you, princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money."

Leia only answered with that bitter smile and glare. "You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then _that's_ what you'll receive. And for the record, I think you should let Aeris choose her own path. She was a slave wasn't she? Those tattoos on her arm seemed strange enough, but when you just said you'd rescued her, that proved it. I'm sure she's had enough of people telling her what to do," with that, the princess stood up and walked out. Han looked back to snap at her for that one, but she was already gone.

Meanwhile, Luke was still with Aeris. He knelt beside her, looking over her bandaged leg and upper arm. Leia had to use the girl's knife to cut the fabric away so she could bandage the wound properly. It wrapped around the entrance and exit wound in her thigh and her whole sleeve had been cut off to get to the other wound on her arm. Luke could now see the tattoos Han had mentioned before. There were two separate bands that wrapped around her forearm and the ink was black as night and stood out against her lightly tanned skin. They didn't form any specific brand or marking, they simply looked like vertical bars that wrapped around her forearm in a row. Some bars were smaller than others.

"How is she?" Leia's voice was soft as she approached the two and put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Still asleep I think. Thanks for taking care of her," he looked up at the princess, who smiled.

"She's brave, and so are you. We'll get her the best help we can when we get to Yavin 4. I promise you," Leia assured. Luke gave a slight smile and nodded. The princess squeezed his shoulder, then turned to walk away back to sit down. Luke looked back down at Aeris and took her hand gently.

"I'm sorry I fussed at you earlier. I was just so worried," he said quietly. "I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you again, Aeris," he squeezed her hand gently and hung his head.

"Technically that was my own fault…" Came her tired voice. Luke looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Aeris! You're awake! I'm so relieved… Wait how long have you been awake? Did you hear all of that?" Luke looked down at her. A slow little smile spread across her lips and her clear blue eyes blinked open.

"I woke up when you took my hand, so yeah a little," her smile suddenly changed to a grimace though and she groaned. "Oh yeah that's right… I have a hole in my leg. So why does my whole body hurt?" She tried to move but Luke stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. Stay still. You're staying right here until we get to Yavin 4 at the Rebel Base," he said a bit sternly, giving her a look. Leia walked up behind him.

"He's right, Aeris. You don't want to move just yet. The Bacta spray is doing its best," she smiled. "Don't worry we'll get you patched up first thing."

"Better or there'll be some hell to pay." Han walked in and smiled at her. Aeris returned it.

"Han!" She went to sit up but Luke gently stopped her again.

"You're alright kiddo. Just relax." Han walked up to stand on the other side of Luke. "That wasn't the first time I've had to carry you out of a bad situation and I have a feeling it won't be the last," he joked gently. Chewie howled in agreement in the background.

"Thank you…" Aeris muttered, "all of you, really. Thank you for taking care of me." She looked at Han and Leia, then down at Luke. "You're not still mad though are you?" She asked, but then grimaced a bit and rubbed her leg, but that's when she realized her sleeve was gone. She gasped and her first instinct was to hide her arms, and those tattoos. "Oh no…" She looked between Luke and Leia.

"It's alright Aeris. You don't have to be worried or afraid. Nothing is going to change our opinion of you," Leia assured gently. "All that matters is you're here now and safe with us. Don't let your past haunt you or define who you are."

"Han told you… Didn't he?" Aeris deadpanned. Leia shook her head.

"No, I figured it out on my own. But he likes to boast," Leia shot a look over at Han, who looked completely unbothered.

"It's alright. You know better than to let that get to you," he raised a brow down at the injured girl. "You know no one here is going to treat you differently and in my opinion, the _real_ Aeris didn't come alive until Chewie and I took care of her... Though I'm sure she sprung out every once and awhile," he said, hinting at when she'd killed those pirates. He was still proud of her for that, and impressed. Luke still had Aeris' hand and he squeezed it gently.

"Can you forgive me, Aeris? Me and Han?" He asked quietly. The girl looked between the two, then nodded.

"Of course I can. I could never stay mad at you two," she bit her lip, then leaned forward and hugged Luke. She grunted in discomfort a bit, but Luke didn't attempt to push her back. He returned the hug and rubbed her back, smiling a bit.

"Thank you. I can't be mad at you either."

Han watched the two and smirked to himself. He knew Aeris had a crush on the farm boy and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual on Luke's end.

"Now that that's outta the way, you should get some rest. One of us will come and wake you when we get to Yavin 4," Han assured. Aeris pulled back from Luke and laid back down.

"I'll watch over her," Leia assured them.

"Thank you Princess Leia. I'm glad you're alright. I've never saved anyone before," Aeris grinned. Leia laughed softly.

"I am very thankful for your intervention. You seem like the only one around here that's got a good head on their shoulders," she mainly meant that as a teasing jab towards the boys. Han rolled his eyes and waved it off, turning to head back to the cockpit. Luke smiled a bit and shook his head. "Go to sleep Aeris. We'll be here," Leia assured.

"Alright…" Aeris grimaced a bit as she tried to get comfortable. She was still in a great amount of pain, but her reserves were strong. She was used to pain, but she was hoping she'd never have to feel it again. She closed her eyes and got still, trying to fall into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, what happened to Obi-Wan kept flashing through her head and she couldn't seem to shake that. She was still very upset, and she was sure Luke was as well, but then she felt something that pleasantly surprised her.

Luke pressed his lips to her forehead gently, then he placed Obi-Wan's lightsaber by her side.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Luke with his back to her, walking away to the other side of the room.

A blush burned her cheeks, and a smile flitted onto Aeris' lips. She relaxed again, closing her eyes and feeling a little more at peace with the lightsaber beside her. That voice she'd heard earlier, telling her to run, she knew it was Obi-Wan. She could feel it. He was part of the Force now, and that was a comforting thought to her.


	7. Battle Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but still good. There's a bit more fluff between Luke and Aeris <3 Kudos and Comments are welcome!

The group arrived on Yavin 4 without incident. Aeris was carried to the medical wing once they were inside the Rebel Base. She was very sore, and a little woozy and disoriented, but the medics assured the three that she would be alright and that it would be an easy fix. After the reassurance, Leia had jumped into her duties of getting Artoo and the plans ready. Luke and Han had been left to their own devices for a while.

Minutes turned into long hours, and time wore on, but they never got any word on Aeris' condition. Once the plans were fully downloaded, Princess Leia and the other generals of the Rebel Alliance had called for a meeting. Luke attended and sat with the pilots while Han and Chewie stood in the back. Han was still a bit anxious to hear about Aeris, but the meeting had started and he figured he'd better try to listen at least.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet," the General began as the plans showed up on the screen behind him. "Its defenses are designed around a direct large scale assault."

Han shifted a bit against the wall.

"A small, one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense," the General continued. Chewie glanced down at Han, who just waved his hand carelessly and rolled his eyes. However, all gazes were drawn away from the general and the plans as one lone figure limped into the room.

Aeris walked in carefully, her leg having been treated properly. She was very sore, but very much alive and back to herself, and cleaned up. Her platinum hair shined and her braid had been redone. She was even dressed differently as well, a white sleeveless tunic wrapped around her, showing off her tattoos and the bandage that rested on her upper arm from the blast burn. She wore grey pants and some brand new white boots to go with it. Last but not least, a belt hugged her hips that had Obi-Wan's lightsaber hanging at her side, and her knife strapped where a blaster would have normally been.

"Sorry I'm late. Excuse me," she said quietly, giving a shy smile.

"Aeris," Princess Leia said from the side, smiling and wrapping an arm around her. "I'm glad you're doing all right. The three of us were worried about you," she said softly as she brought her over to stand with her. Aeris glanced through the crowd, then spotted Luke, who looked relieved and looked like he wanted to jump up and go see her right then, but he stayed seated and settled for a wave. Aeris smiled and waved back. Her eyes then went to Han and Chewie. The Wookiee called out to her and Han had a somewhat proud and relieved smile on his face. He winked at her encouragingly and it made Aeris smile brighter.

"Excuse me for asking, sir, but what good are stunt fighters going to be against that?" Asked one of the pilots standing near Leia and Aeris.

"The Empire doesn't consider a small, one manned fighter to be any threat, or else they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim along to this point. The target area is only two meters wide." When he said that, hushed talking and reactions suddenly filled the room. Aeris looked around but stayed quiet. Her eyes met Han's first and he just shook his head, giving her a look that screamed 'this is ridiculous'. Her eyes then flitted to Luke who had a somewhat determined expression about him. His eyes met hers a moment and she gave a little shrug, then turned back to the general.

"It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a _precise_ hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray shielded so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

"That's impossible, even for a computer," Aeris had heard a voice say. She blinked and looked over to see Luke shake his head.

"It's not impossible. I used to bullseye womp rats in my T-16 back home and they're not much bigger than two meters."

"Man your ships," the General's voice came back to her, "and may the Force be with you." The plans faded from the screen and everyone stood up from their seats to get ready for the coming battle. Aeris took a deep breath and sighed, rubbing at her leg.

"Aeris!" Came Luke's voice. She turned around and smiled. He stepped forward and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Hey Luke," Aeris laughed softly and returned his hug. "Oh come on. It takes more than a blaster to do me in," she assured as she pulled back. "I'm just very sore right now but the medics said my limp should go away soon."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear it. You'll be back to yourself in no time, then you and I can start training after all of this," he smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it. Maybe I could even teach you some Force moves," Aeris laughed softly, then her eyes went a bit distant, "and after all this is over… I need to tell you about my past," she admitted quietly. Luke's eyes widened a bit but he shook his head.

"Not unless you're ready, Aeris. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," he assured. It made the girl smile and she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Luke, but I want to tell you. I want you to know what I am, what I've been through. Han and Leia need to know as well… Han especially, he has a right to know the rest. But I trust you and I…" She bit her lip. "I know we've only known each other for a short time but I care about you," she admitted, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Well when all of this is over, we can talk. Somewhere safe and quiet. You can tell me everything you want to, everything that's on your mind. I'll tell you all about my past too, even though there's not much to tell. Moisture farming isn't exactly the best back story," he joked with a soft laugh in his voice. Aeris laughed softly and shook her head.

"I welcome it. I could never get bored listening to you, Luke." Aeris blushed again and looked down at his hand she was holding. He squeezed hers softly in return.

"And hey," he drew her attention back up to him, "I care about you too," he smiled softly and let his eyes run over her face. His free hand came up and he ran his thumb along her jaw. His touch was tentative but sweet, and it ended too quickly for Aeris. Her skin tingled pleasantly where he'd touched and she blushed more, giving a shy smile. Her eyes went back down to their still clasped hands and she watched as his thumb brushed over the back of her hand, but then something else caught her attention; the lightsaber that hung off of her hip.

"Do you think Obi-Wan would have minded me using this?" She looked back up at Luke, a concerned expression on her face. "I don't know much about the norms of the Jedi. I think the lightsabers are specific to their own personalities... But what about keeping someone else's?"

Luke was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I don't think he would have minded. I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it as your own, anyways. The one that I have was my father's." He gave a reassuring smile to her, but then looked at her levelly again. "Just…" Luke paused, "just promise me you won't do something like that again." He was still a little upset over how she'd acquired Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He didn't want to lose her.

"Well… I don't want to promise," Aeris said, "because what if you're in danger? You or Han or Leia, anybody! Sometimes it calls for reckless action. I can't make that promise, but I will try to think before I run headfirst into enemy territory," she assured. Aeris hesitated a moment, but then leaned up and kissed Luke's cheek. "Go get ready. I'll see you again before take off," she assured, a soft blush on her cheeks from her own bold actions. She turned and walked away, her next mission to go find Han.

Luke had been a little surprised by the kiss, but he felt his own blush try to crawl its way up. Luckily, Aeris' back was already turned. He watched after her as she left, and a fond smile came to his lips.

* * *

Aeris made her way to the hangar where she knew Han was and sure enough, when she came around the corner, she saw him there receiving his reward. "Han!" She called out with a smile. Han looked up and so did Chewie. Chewie howled and Han grinned.

"Aeris!" He came around and despite her still sore leg, Aeris broke out into a bit of a jog. She ran up to Han and jumped into his arms, grinning in excitement. Han chuckled and held her there for a moment before he let her go. "How're you feeling kiddo?" He held her shoulders as he looked at her. His thumb ran over the bandage on her upper arm.

"I'm alright, just sore. The medic said that my limp would go away as my leg healed."

"That's great, Aeris, really. I'm glad you're gonna be ok. The kid and I were worried about you."

"So what about you? Did you get your reward? Are you gonna go pay off your debts? And when you do, will you come back?" She rambled off quickly. Han chuckled.

"Easy. Yes I got my reward, yes I'm going to pay off my debts and as for coming back… Why don't you come with me?" He shrugged. "That magic trick of yours has proven to be useful, not only that but I'd miss you too much," Han squeezed her good shoulder gently. Aeris was shocked a moment. She hadn't expected that, but she gave a somewhat sad smile, then laughed and shook her head. "What is it?" Han asked.

"It's just… You would finally tell me that I can come with you when all I want to do is stay," she scoffed softly. "It's a cruel irony almost."

"You want to stay?" Han repeated. Aeris bit her lip and nodded. Han put his hands on his hips, his smile fading into a soft smirk. "It's because of Luke isn't it?"

"What?" Aeris' eyes widened and she blushed. "No! I-I… Well… I mean that's not the _only_ reason…" She crossed her arms and looked off to the side. "Look Han… The Rebellion needs our help. I want to be a part of this. I want to be a Rebel and a Jedi. This is real. This is something that can give me a _purpose_."

"Or something that can get you _killed_ ," Han deadpanned. Aeris shifted and shook her head.

"I don't care. We've seen the Empire up close and personal. I've seen Darth Vader! I can't just sit and watch as everyone else fights. I want to be a part of the fight, I want to help, so I'm staying. No matter the outcome, I'm staying and I really wish you would too. You're a good pilot, Han, and an even better man at heart. You're my closest friend and my guardian and I wish you would stay."

"Aeris-"

"But I know," Aeris smiled gently. "I understand what you have to do, and I want you to go ahead and go. You need to get Jabba's debts off of your head, but right now I need to go with my instincts… The Force is calling to me, and I think it's drawing me to Luke as well. I need to find my own path." Aeris stood up a little straighter and her smile seemed a bit more determined. Han's eyes ran over her and he reached up and stroked her hair.

"You're a good kid, Aeris. That Princess is wrong. She thinks I don't care about anything or anybody, but I do care about _you_. I'm proud of you and I promise you, we will see each other again," he gave that roguish half smile. Aeris pursed her lips and felt a lump form in her throat.

"Alright, I'm gonna hold you to that." Her voice was a little shaky but she smiled and Han pulled her into another hug. Aeris shut her eyes and hugged him back. "Thank you, Han."

Little did either of them know, Luke had come around the corner and had seen how close they were.

"Alright enough mushy stuff," Han said jokingly, releasing Aeris. "Help me load this up real quick will ya?"

"Sure thing," Aeris smiled and turned to grab a metal box that held a portion of his reward, but saw Luke standing there. Her smile faded and she panicked slightly. She didn't want Luke getting the wrong idea.

"Luke!" She tried to recover with a smile, but she could tell he'd already read something wrong. He strode over to them.

"So, you got your reward and you're just leaving then? Taking Aeris with you too?"

"That's right, yeah," Han said. "I got some old debts I gotta pay off with this stuff."

"Jabba has a price on his head," Aeris said from the side, "and don't talk as if I'm not here. I'm _not_ going with him. As a matter of fact I was trying to convince him to stay, until I realized that if he didn't pay Jabba off, he'd be in a lot more trouble," she crossed her arms and set her jaw a bit stubbornly.

"And even if I didn't have the debts, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here do you?" Han said. Aeris gave him a look.

"What about Aeris?" Luke said. The girl sighed in exasperation.

"Again, still here."

"It's time I let Aeris follow her own path. She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions. Besides, I'm confident if anything happens she'll get out of it. She's gotten out of worse before," Han winked over at her. Aeris tried to hide her grin but failed. Han looked back at Luke. "Up until now, she's spent her whole life doing things that she didn't want to do. She was a slave. I'm not gonna be the one to order her around. She wants to stay, so be it. I wish you'd both come with me, though, but I know that's not gonna happen."

"Come on, why don't you take a look around?" Luke said. "You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?" Han said with a smirk, then shook his head. "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like… Suicide," he said as he grabbed another box and loaded it.

"Han come on…" Aeris muttered.

"Alright…" Luke nodded, obviously still upset but definitely done arguing. "Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're _best_ at, isn't it?" He snapped, then turned and began to walk off.

"Hey, Luke!" Han called after him. The farm boy stopped and looked back. "May the Force be with you," Han said. Aeris looked over at him in surprise. Luke only turned and continued to walk away.

"Nice note for the both of you to leave off on," Aeris said, raising a brow. Chewie howled in agreement. Han looked over at him.

"What? I know what I'm doing," he glanced over at Aeris, who only shook her head.

"Well I'm going to talk to him. Be careful," she patted his shoulder before hurrying off after Luke as best she could with her sore leg.


	8. First Time Flying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its about to get real! Further down, when the fighting starts, the italics are voices over the communicators, plus Obi-wan's voice. Enjoy! Read and leave a comment or Kudos if you'd like!

"Luke wait up!" Aeris called after him. She grimaced a bit as she half jogged half limped over to him. He turned to her and shook his head.

"You don't need to be running on that leg. Go find somewhere to stay safe," he said rather dismissively.

"Hey what's gotten into you, huh?" Aeris said, furrowing her brow. "So what Han's leaving? He has _got_ to pay off those debts. You don't understand…" She shook her head. "The underworld is an unforgiving place, some may even say it's worse than the Empire. Especially the factions run by the Hutts, but that's not the point. The point is that he's going to do what he wants anyways. He asked me to come but I said no. You know why?" She crossed her arms and raised a brow. Luke seemed to come out of his defensive attitude and shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because I know this is bigger than all of us," Aeris said. "The Rebels need all the help they can get and I want to be there. I want to fight. Not only that but you and I are bound to each other by the Force. I want to see this through with you," she put her hand on his shoulder and looked in his eyes. Luke gave a soft smile and put his hand on her arm.

"You have a good heart, Aeris. I'm glad you're staying…" He faded off a bit and looked down. "I'd have missed you, if you left…" He admitted, looking back at her. They were both a bit shy, both blushing, but both smiling.

"Hey, is everything alright you two?" A soft voice asked from the side. Luke and Aeris looked over to see Princess Leia, and the two of them dropped their hands off of one another.

"It's just…" Luke began, glancing over at Aeris.

"It was Han," she clarified. "He's leaving, even after both of us asked him to stay, but I understand why he's leaving. I can't stop him."

"We just really thought he'd change his mind," Luke added. Leia shook her head.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him," she said wisely. Luke nodded but still seemed a bit upset.

"I only wish… Ben were here…" He faded off, his gaze dropping to the floor. Leia put her hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, kissing Luke on the cheek. Aeris felt a sudden streak of jealousy and anxiety hit her. She glanced away, not even entirely sure why. She didn't want to see? She wanted to give them privacy? If Leia had a thing for Luke and it was returned, she should back out now. What was she against a princess?

"Aeris?" Leia repeated her name. Aeris blinked and swallowed thickly, her cheeks reddening.

"Yes, Leia? I'm sorry… I'm listening."

"I said why didn't Han take you with him? I'm surprised he didn't try to make you go."

Aeris gave a nervous half laugh. "Oh, he asked me to go, but I said no. I want to help you. I want to fight. I'm staying," she said with a soft smile. Leia returned it and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And we are glad to have you," she gave one last nod to the both of them, then walked off. Aeris sighed and ran a hand through the loose part of her hair. Well, that was it.

"I miss Obi-Wan too… Even though I didn't know him long, I could feel how strong he was with the Force. I'm just sorry we didn't get to train more with him," she shook her head, then sighed, not knowing what else to say. "I guess I'll see you out there."

"Yeah- Wait, what?" Luke said in surprise, following after her. "You're not going out there!"

"Says who?" Aeris rose a brow and looked back at him.

"Says me! You need to stay here where it's safe!"

"Psh! Just a second ago you were all for me fighting."

"Yeah and I still am but not up there! Do you even know how to fly an X-Wing, Aeris?"

"How hard can it be?" She smirked and shrugged, then stopped and turned to him, a mischievous light in her eyes. "Why? Worried about me are you?"

"Well after what happened on the Death Star, I know how reckless you can be," Luke countered.

"Sometimes we need reckless. Besides, you need me to have your back up there."

"Not if it's going to get you hurt or killed," Luke said sternly.

"You know, I've gotten along just fine before you and Han came along. I managed to stay alive, even if I didn't know what I was doing."

"But you're not fighting to stay alive any more! You're safe and you're with us, and I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you again. I'm going to protect you."

"Then why won't you let me do the same for you, Luke?" Aeris countered. They stared at each other for a moment, the tension extremely evident. Aeris bit her lip and blushed, looking away first, unable to hold his stare and those beautiful eyes of his. She was surprised, however, when he took her hand. Her fingers closed around his and she looked back up at him.

"I will let you do the same, Aeris," he sighed softly. "You promise to stay by me up there? And not do anything foolish or rush into anything blindly?"

"I promise the first thing, but you know I won't promise the last. I've already told you, isn't that what I do best?" She said with a little smile. Luke chuckled softly. "I tell you what. For every question I ask you out there, you get to ask me a question about my past. Sound good?"

"Deal," Luke said with a laugh. "And don't worry, I'll keep count."

"Hey Luke!" An excited voice yelled out. Luke and Aeris both looked up to see another young man approaching them.

"Biggs?" Luke grinned and headed towards him. "Hey!"

"I don't believe it!" The boys clapped each other on the shoulders. "How did you get here?-" Biggs stopped then and grinned. "You coming up?"

"I'll be right up there with you and have I got stories to tell you!"

"Yeah? Do they involve her?" Biggs gave a charming grin over at Aeris.

"They do, actually," Aeris said. "They involve me saving him a few times too. I'm Aeris, Aeris Rourke," she held her hand out to him and grinned.

"Beautiful," Biggs winked as he took her hand. "Biggs Darklighter."

"Hey take it easy," Luke said from the side, half teasing but half serious. Biggs held his hands up.

"Far be it from me to steal your girl, Luke. Just say the word," he smirked and looked at her. "Are you coming up too?"

"Yes! I am," Aeris said quickly.

"After a lot of begging and twisting my arm," Luke smirked. Neither of them had really denied the whole 'your girl' thing.

"Skywalker! Rourke!" Commander Garven Dreis approached them and he motioned up to the X-Wing. "You sure you can handle this ship?"

"Sir," Biggs cut in, "Luke is the best bush pilot in the Outer-Rim territories," he gushed with a grin. The commander smiled and nodded.

"You'll do alright. What about you Rourke? Ever flown one of these before?"

"Not an X-Wing, but it won't be hard for me to figure out," she said confidently, standing up straight. "I want to fight and lay waste to these Empire scum and you need all the help you can get."

"She's good in a battle, sir," Luke spoke up. "She's saved my hide once or twice," he smiled over at her. Commander Dreis seemed satisfied and nodded.

"Suit up then, girl. You're in," he patted her shoulder then walked away. Aeris couldn't hide her excitement as she clapped her hands.

"Yes! Told you," she said to Luke.

"Well look I gotta get aboard but I wanna hear all your stories when we get back!" Biggs told them.

"You probably won't believe some of them," Aeris said as she walked with the boys. "I'm gonna go suit up. I'll see you two out there." She looked at Luke and squeezed his shoulder, then waved to Biggs and walked away. Biggs looked over at Luke and smirked. Luke only shook his head.

"She's not my girl," he finally admitted.

"But something tells me she wants to be," he rose a brow, then went to climb into his X-Wing.

"Hey Biggs," Luke called. Biggs looked down at him. "I told you I'd make it out."

"It'll be just like old times." The boys grinned at each other, then parted ways to board their fighters.

* * *

_"All wings report in!"_ Red Leader ordered. Aeris had a good handle on her X-Wing as she listened to all the men report in. It was then that she realized she was the only woman in the squadron right now. That made her a little more ready to prove herself.

_"Red 5 standing by,"_ she heard Luke say.

"Red 8 standing by," Aeris responded, being the last one to check in. She felt her heart race as they came closer and closer to the Death Star. Once she heard the commander order them to take attack position, she set to it immediately. She followed right with the others.

_"We're moving into the magnetic field! Hold on!"_ He said. Aeris felt her X-Wing shake a little but she held it steady. _"Deflector shields up!"_

"Shit... Deflectors... Deflectors..." Aeris bit her lip, looking around. "Uhhh Luke? Which button is the deflectors?"

_"Green, 3rd to your right,"_ Luke said with a smirk. _"That's one, Aeris."_

"Yep you got me," she shook her head and grinned, pushing the button.

_"Move into attack speed! This is it boys_ , _"_ Red leader said.

"Glad to be one of the boys, Red Leader," Aeris said with a smirk.

_"You got it, Rourke."_

_"Gold leader standing by!"_ The other called in. Aeris listened carefully and bit her lip waiting for orders.

_"We're in position. I'm gonna cut across the axis and try to draw their fire!"_ Red leader said. Aeris took a deep breath and followed the formation. It wasn't long until they were taking on heavy fire from the Death Star.

"Whoa, shit!" Aeris said, missing a shot. She growled. "Anybody wanna take out those heavy fire turrets or can I do that?"

_"Don't get reckless, Aeris,"_ Luke cautioned.

_"Stay with the formation, Rourke,"_ the commander reminded.

_"I'm going in!"_ Luke announced. _"Aeris back me up will ya?"_

"You got it Skywalker," Aeris grinned. She followed behind him, watched him skim across the surface and fire. He hit something which caused a major explosion. "Luke pull up!" Aeris yelled. She watched him do so and followed after him.

_"Luke are you ok?"_ Biggs' voice came.

_"I got a little cooked but I'm alright,"_ he assured.

"Alright I can't sit still. I'm going for it," Aeris said. She flew out a bit but still stayed with the group. Aeris fired on one of the guns and ended up blowing it to bits. They were making surface hits, luckily, but not making enough damage.

_"Good shot Aeris! Keep it up,"_ Luke said.

"Thanks but we're gonna need a bigger hit than that," she responded.

_"I'm going in. Cover me Porkins!"_ Biggs said. Aeris wasn't sure what had happened, it seemed to happen so fast. She heard Biggs yell 'pull up!' and then that was it. Porkins was gone. The first casualty… Aeris shook her head and kept focus.

_"Trust your feelings, Aeris,"_ a familiar voice echoed in her head.

"Obi-Wan…" She whispered "Master…" Suddenly she did feel something. An almost strong, anxious feeling. It was pulling at her and she realized what it was. "Keep an eye out, boys!" Aeris said.

_"For what?"_ Red Leader answered.

"I think they're about to bring out the TIE!"

_"What makes you so sure?"_ Biggs said.

_"Just trust her on this,"_ Luke answered. Sure enough, a few seconds after she'd said so, the Rebel Base came over the comlinks.

_"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way!"_

"I _told_ you!" Aeris said quickly.

_"Pick up your visuals! Here they come!"_ Red leader said.

"Watch out!" Aeris yelled. The TIE fighters closed in and within seconds, another of the Red Squadron was shot down. Aeris' heart was racing and her hands were starting to get sweaty, until she realized what was happening next. "Biggs you've got one on you!" She said.

_"I can't see it!"_ Biggs responded. _"I can't shake it!"_

_"I'm coming!"_ Luke said. He came down and followed after the fighter that was on Biggs' tail. As soon as it was locked in his sights, he fired and shot it down. But just as one problem was done, another appeared.

_"More fighters coming in! Watch your back, Luke, watch your back!"_ One of them said. Aeris' eyes widened.

"I got you!" She sped up a little bit and headed towards the TIE fighter, but saw it start shooting, and one of them landed. "Luke!" Aeris said.

_"I'm hit but not bad,"_ he assured. _"R2 see what you can do with it! Hang on back there! I can't shake him!"_

"I'm on him! I've got your back, Luke!" Aeris said. She glanced at the indicator and watched it for a moment. "Can't you just… Take evasive actions or something? Zig-zag?"

_"What do you think I've been doing?"_ Luke responded. Aeris didn't pay attention to her lock on, she paid attention to her feelings. She gunned her X-Wing and fired when she felt it was right. The hit landed and the TIE fighter exploded.

"Ha! Got you, bastard!" Aeris cheered. "Told you I had your back!"

_"I never doubted you!"_ Luke assured. _"Thanks, Aeris. By the way, that was your second question._ "

"Yeah and that was what, the third or fourth time I've saved your life?" She grinned.

_"Third question!"_ Luke said. Aeris only shook her head and didn't respond. She'd get him back later. Aeris checked over everything to make sure she was alright, and to make sure there were no TIE fighters on her tail. She heard the Gold leader make his announcement that they were going in. She suddenly had another bad feeling hit her, and it didn't take long for it to be right. Soon, all the Y-Wings and the Gold Squadron had been shot down by those three new fighters. They had to regroup. Now, it was up to the Red Squadron. Red Leader led two of his men down into the trench and ordered Luke to stay back with the other two and Aeris.

"They're coming back around!" Aeris said.

_"We see them!"_ The others confirmed. Aeris stayed where she was but she wasn't happy about it. She stayed with Luke and the others like they were ordered to. Unfortunately, those three took out the others as well.

"Ugh!" Aeris growled in frustration. "We need to get behind _them_! Give 'em a taste of their own medicine!"

_"It's away!"_ Came the sudden yell of the Red Leader. There was a huge explosion off the side of the Death Star.

_"Can you confirm a hit?"_ The base said.

_"Negative negative… It didn't go in…"_ The Red Leader drawled in regret.

"It's on you, Red Leader, he's back!" Aeris said.

_"We're coming to cover you!"_ Luke said.

_"Stay where you are!"_ He ordered urgently. _"I've lost my starboard engine. Carry out the attack!"_ Right as he said those words, the third TIE fighter shot at him. Aeris looked over and saw the Red Leader's X-Wing crash and blow up on the surface of the Death Star.

"Damn it!" Aeris said.

_"Alright listen up,"_ Luke began. _"We're going in and we're going in full throttle. That should keep those fighters off our backs."_

_"Luke, at that speed would we be able to pull out in time?"_ Biggs said.

_"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home,"_ Luke assured. Aeris bit her lip but dove with the boys down into the trench.

"We'll cover you, don't worry," Aeris assured.

_"I can't see the tower, are you sure the computer can hit it?"_ Wedge's voice came.

"I wouldn't trust the computer, but I would trust something else," Aeris said, mainly for Luke.

_"Watch yourselves. Increase speed full throttle,"_ Luke ordered.

_"What about that tower?"_ Wedge insisted.

_"You worry about those fighters, I'll worry about the tower!"_ Luke said, effectively ending the conversation.

"We've got your back, Luke, do what you gotta do," Aeris assured. They skimmed along the trench for a moment, until that feeling hit Aeris again. "Shit, they're back!" She said.

_"Fighters coming in! Point 2!"_ Wedge confirmed, but it wasn't long until he was shot too. _"I'm hit, I can't stay with you!"_

_"Get clear, Wedge, you can't do any more good back there!"_ Luke said.

_"Sorry!"_ With that, Wedge pulled up and out, but the three only got closer.

_"Hurry Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. We can't hold them,"_ Biggs said. Aeris' eyes widened.

"Oh shit…" She breathed.

_"R2 increase the power!"_ She heard Luke say. She felt the tremor before it even happened.

"They're on us!" She said frantically.

_"Quick! Quick!"_ Biggs yelled, but those were the last words he said. The blast hit him and his X-Wing blew up right beside Aeris'

"No!" She yelled. Her regret quickly turned into stubborn defiance. Luke was upset too but he knew he had a job to do, and he wasn't going to let Biggs and the others die in vain… He wasn't going to let Aeris die, period.

_"Aeris! Are you alright back there?"_

"I… I don't know! They're behind me but I don't know if they're in range yet!" There was a panicked tone to her voice but she was trying to keep it together.

_"Use the Force, Luke!"_ Aeris heard Obi-Wan's voice again. _"Let go!"_

"Luke, I know you can do it…" Aeris said. "Don't worry about me right now, do what you have to do."

_"Trust me, trust her,"_ came Obi-Wan's voice again.

"Believe in it… Believe in yourself…" Aeris said. Luke heard the both of them and put his computer away.

_"Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"_ Base said.

_"Nothing. I'm alright,"_ he assured.

"Can't trust computers, not like this," Aeris said. "But you can trust _us_." Suddenly Aeris' X-Wing jerked and she grunted. "Shit I'm hit!" She said, trying to even out her X-Wing.

_"Aeris!"_ Luke had panic in his voice now.

"I'm ok! I-I think it just skimmed me!" She wobbled a bit but she managed to avoid the other blasts… And unfortunately one of the stray ones hit Artoo.

_"I've lost Artoo!"_ Luke said. Aeris' heart was racing, and an even more dreadful feeling was taking over her.

"I'm out of options for evasion!" She said.

_"Pull out, Aeris!"_

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Aeris yelled back. "Stop worrying about me and focus, Luke Skywalker!" She ordered. They were getting closer and closer, she could feel it. "Come on… Come on," she whispered, but that bad feeling spiked and she braced herself for impact, but it never came. Instead, another set of blasts hit the TIE fighters.

_"YAHOO!"_ Came the battle cry of Han Solo over the comlink.

"Han!" Aeris yelled in joy and relief. "That's it! He got 'em, they're gone!" She cheered.

_"That's right! You're all clear kids, now let's blow this thing and go home!"_ Han shouted. Luke stretched out with the Force and knew exactly when to strike. He took his shot, and the torpedoes landed.

"Shit! Go! Go!" Aeris said as her and Luke yanked up on their X-Wings. Luckily the group of Rebel heroes managed to get out of there, clear and far enough from the Death Star. It was an explosion of epic proportions.

_"Great shot, kid! That was one in a million!"_ Han cheered.

"Yes! Yes! We got the Imperial Scum!" Aeris said, practically throwing a fit in her X-Wing.

_"Remember Luke, Aeris,"_ the girl calmed down then, listening to Obi-Wan, _"the Force will be with you, always."_

She smiled, feeling a sense of peace and relief wash over her.


	9. Heroes of the Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Aeris realizes she's safe and surrounded by family, so she's able to tell everyone about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! There is a reference to "It's not a Moon" by Bad Lip Reading in here. I don't own the song or BLR, I just love them a lot and thought a reference would be hilarious. And of course I don't own anything except my OC.

Aeris nearly hurt herself trying to scramble out of her X-Wing. She threw her helmet off, her braid in a mess and her hair ruffled, but she didn't care. They'd just won a huge victory for the Rebellion, and she was so proud of Luke, and proud of Han. She climbed down and saw the crowd start to gather around, everyone clapping and cheering. She saw Leia run up and hug Luke, both of them laughing. It made her hesitate a moment, until she heard Han yell and run over to them. Luke practically jumped at him.

"I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!" Luke said, grinning wildly. Han was just as excited.

"Well I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward!" Han ruffled the farm boy's hair.

"I knew there was more to you than money!" Leia said, hugging Han and staying close to him, which both surprised and amused Aeris from the back of the crowd.

"Wait, where's Aeris?" Luke said.

"I'm right here, farm boy," she grinned as the crowd parted for her. "Not bad for my first time flying huh?" The words had barely left her when Luke ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, surprising her and picking her up. Aeris laughed excitedly with him and clung to him. When he set her down, they looked at each other.

"We did it! I'm so glad you're alright," Luke told her.

"I told you I would be, and I'm so proud of you," Aeris smiled and brushed the hair back from his eyes. "I felt it when you stretched out. I felt you using the Force. You're amazing, do you know that? I need you to know that," she watched him. Luke blushed and gave a shy laugh. His eyes flicked down, then back up to her.

"Thank you. I could say the same for you. You're brave, and I'm proud of you too, Aeris." They shared a smile and both laughed, still clinging to each other.

"Well so much for my return entrance," Han said from behind Luke. He was smiling and still holding onto Leia, but gave an expectant look at Aeris. She shook her head.

"Shut up, Han," she broke away from Luke and ran to Han, who was ready for her. She jumped into his arms and he laughed and held her close.

"That's my girl!" He squeezed her a moment, then let her back down. "I'm proud of you, kiddo. Didn't know you had it in you to fly. I'm impressed."

"She's full of surprises," Leia said from the side, grinning, "and she's one of the bravest women I've ever met." The girls smiled at each other, then hugged tightly.

"Thank you Leia. That means a lot to me, coming from you. From all of you," she felt a little emotional, but she tried to hold it back. Luke noticed and put his arm around her, pulling her close. It made her smile again… Until they heard a noise from the side. Artoo had been lowered down.

"Oh no…" Luke said.

"Artoo can you hear me?" Threepio said frantically. "Artoo say something!"

"I'm so sorry. I should have taken the hit. If I'd have got it in the right spot he wouldn't have gotten hurt," Aeris felt a bit guilty for the little droid's situation.

"No, it's not your fault Aeris," Luke assured.

"Oh, you can repair him can't you?" Threepio pleaded.

"We'll get to work on him right away!" The engineers assured.

"Sir if any of my circuits or gears can help, I'll gladly donate them!" Threepio said to Luke, who shook his head and put a hand on the droid's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Threepio," Luke assured.

"After everything settles down I'll come back and try to help," Aeris offered. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you, miss Aeris, thank you!" Threepio said. Luke wrapped his arm back around Aeris' shoulders, pulling her close. Leia came around on the other side of her with Han still attached to her, and the four of them headed out of the hangar with the other Rebels.

"I need a drink after that," Aeris said with a laugh.

"I'm right there with you kiddo," Han ruffled her hair. She grinned over at him, then her eyes went to Luke. He looked down at her and winked. Aeris leaned up and kissed his cheek again. Luke had that shy smile come up again, but he pulled her closer.

* * *

"Oh wow, you buttoned your shirt up all the way! I've never seen that before. Talk about a special occasion," Aeris teased Han as she walked up beside him with Luke. Han looked over at the two and rose a brow at her.

"Come on, it's an award ceremony. I know how to get serious," Han nudged her gently.

"Are we ready for this?" Aeris said.

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked, smiling over at her. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Destroying the Death Star was the hard part."

"Ten credits says she trips on the way up," Han muttered. Chewie snorted from behind them. Aeris lightly smacked Han's arm.

"She'll be fine," Luke assured, placing a gentle hand on her back.

"This is the biggest thing that's ever happened to me, aside from being freed of course," Aeris told them. "Which, by the way, I'm calling a meeting of our little group after this."

"Yeah? What for?" Han looked over, but he saw that Luke didn't seem surprised.

"It's time I told you all about my past. I'm ready, now. I wasn't before but I am now." Aeris stood up a little straighter. All three of them were dressed nice for the award ceremony. Aeris wore a silvery grey sleeveless shirt that was made out of soft fabric and wrapped around her torso. She wore soft brown pants with it and her shiny new boots. A belt hung around her hips to show off her figure and to hold her knife and lightsaber at her sides. Her braid was fixed and her tattoos showed prominently.

"Well we can definitely do that," Han said. "Just the 5 of us."

"The droids too. Threepio and Artoo. They need to know as well."

"Of course. It'll be just us, no one else. I promise," Luke told her. Suddenly the large doors opened. Aeris perked up.

"That's our cue," Han said with a lopsided smirk. Aeris grinned and nodded. She took a deep breath, then the four of them stepped forward, and she was greeted with an amazing sight. The whole room was filled with Rebels and they stood at attention for them as they walked down the aisle. She could see Princess Leia at the head, standing on the platform waiting for them with the other generals. She looked beautiful. Aeris couldn't help as her gaze wandered, but she never tripped. She made it up those three steps and stood right between Han and Luke, ready to receive their medals.

Leia stepped up to them, looking rather serious, but she broke out into a grin as she looked at each of them. The general stepped up to her side with three medals and the first she placed around Han's neck. He grinned and winked at her. Aeris saw this and gave a mischievous grin. She knew Han had a thing for the Princess. They made a good couple and she found herself hoping they'd get together at some point, but her attention was brought away from that as Leia took the next medal.

Aeris blinked and stood up straight, making Han chuckle softly and Luke grin over at her. She bowed her head and Leia placed the medal around her neck, gently pulling her hair from underneath the silk. Aeris smiled up at her and said a soft 'Thank you'. Leia straightened the silk out and smiled fondly down at the girl. Aeris took a moment to look around as Leia went for Luke's medal. She saw Threepio looking cleaned up and shiny, but then she watched as Leia placed Luke's medal around his neck. It made her proud of him. He looked so handsome and noble, a true hero of the Rebellion. Luke caught her staring and sent her a little wink. She blushed softly. The three of them turned back to Leia and bowed to her, then rose back up, but then Aeris' eyes widened as she saw Artoo walk out from behind Threepio, looking good as new. The little droid whirred excitedly and it made all of them smile.

Han, Aeris, Luke and Chewie all turned to face the crowd, and everyone erupted into applause for the heroes of the Rebellion. Chewie let out a loud howl and Aeris stood tall, grinning so excitedly that her cheeks were starting to hurt. She felt good, felt that this was what she was meant for, helping her friends, restoring freedom to the galaxy, and becoming a Jedi.

* * *

The festivities were also a brand new experience for Aeris. The Rebel celebration went well into the night and Aeris had stopped trying to keep up with the other pilots who could hold their drinks better than she could. Instead, she focused more on the food and listening to Han talk about the Kessel Run. She stayed close to Luke most of the night as well, all of them laughing and talking, Han having to translate Chewie's excited growls.

Eventually, things started to wind down and people started to make their way back to their rooms. Aeris had a drink in her hand and was sitting next to Chewie in a booth, leaning against him with a lazy smile on her lips.

"They had the ultimate power in the universe, and before it gets better it's gettin' worse," Aeris sang casually. "It's wasn't a satellite, but it sure did light up the sky when it blew oh oh oh oh yeah!" She laughed and took the last sip of her drink. Chewie snickered. Han was sitting across from them and shook his head but looked amused.

"What was that?" He had a laugh in his voice. Aeris shrugged.

"Just something I made up," she winked. Luke came back over to sit and Aeris moved her legs so he could sit beside her.

"So are you ready to answer my questions, Aeris? We had a deal, remember?" He said playfully. Aeris laughed and leaned up off of Chewie.

"Yes I know. 3 if I remember correctly right?"

"3. The magic number," Luke joked.

"What did you two do?" Han asked.

"Well it was kind of my first time flying you know? Actually flying, aside from watching you in the Falcon or being on a speeder. I told Luke for every question I asked him, he could ask me a question about my past," she grinned over at the farm boy turned Rebel and nudged him. "I asked 3 questions."

"Yeah and the first one was 'Where's the deflector shield?'"

"Damn, Aeris," Han scoffed. "I'm surprised you came back in one piece, then," he teased.

"Don't pick on her too much, Han. She did a good job up there. She had my back the whole time, like she always does," Luke said, looking over at her. Aeris bit her lip and smiled. It was then that Leia made her way over to their secluded little corner. Threepio and Artoo followed behind her.

"So was this your first party Aeris?" Leia asked as she sat down beside Han.

"Yes! It was amazing! I had such a great time, and I'm holding onto this medal for as long as I live," she clutched the heavy thing. "I was a little nervous at the ceremony. Han thought I was going to trip, the jerk," she kicked him under the table.

"Well you showed him didn't you?" Leia looked over at Han and smacked his arm.

"Hey, easy!" He said in protest, laughing a bit.

"Anyways, now that we're all here together, I want to tell you all about my past," Aeris informed.

"Even us, miss?" Threepio said. Artoo beeped from beside him.

"Yes of course! We'll start with Luke, though. He has 3 questions to ask me per our deal, so go on then. Ask away," she waved her hand.

"Alright, let's see… Do you have any parents or relatives?" Luke asked. Aeris thought for a moment, then scrunched her nose.

"Hmm… I don't think so. I was born into slavery. I never knew my mother, I just knew someone looked after me, or a collective group did before I was sold off when I was 10," she shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I've made it this far without relatives or family, and I sort of have a family now, you know? The Rebellion, not only that but you, Han, Leia, Chewie, Artoo and Threepio."

"Oh, how very kind of you miss Aeris!" Threepio said. Artoo seemed to beep affectionately and happily. Aeris smiled.

"Of course, but I will say Han especially. I consider him my guardian because he set me free," she smiled at the smuggler across from them. Han looked a bit smug.

"What can I say?"

"Don't ruin the moment," Leia said with a smirk. Han shot her a look. Aeris only laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing. You don't have to say anything," she assured. Luke nodded, having a realization. Aeris looked at Han as a guardian, an older brother figure. He found himself feeling quite relieved, and happy.

"Ok. Um… Have you ever been in a relationship?" Luke asked. Han's brows shot up in surprise and Chewie howled. Leia chuckled softly. Aeris laughed and blushed a bit.

"No. No, I've never had the pleasure, actually," she leaned back and shrugged. "Where I was, I wasn't allowed interaction like that with anyone else. So no relationships. Next!"

Luke was quiet for a moment, trying to think of something else to ask. "Ah! Got it. When did you first know you were Force sensitive?"

"Oh that's an interesting one. I think I've always known, just didn't know how to awaken it, you know? Not until a moment of dire need, which is exactly how it happened, which actually leads perfectly into what I wanted to tell you first. I'm sure you're all familiar with Nar Shaddaa, The Smuggler's Moon?"

"Yeah…" Han leaned up and Leia moved in a bit too. Both of their smiles had faded, and so did Luke's.

"How do you know about that place, Aeris?" Luke asked. She took a deep breath.

"Because, that's where I was born. I was a slave there for my whole life until two years ago. I was 16 and had been taken to Tatooine by these pirates. They wanted to sell me off, probably to Jabba, but Han got there first and bought me. I dunno how he pulled it off but I'm forever grateful that he did."

"I had no idea that's where you were from, Aeris…" Han shook his head.

"You've been through a lot," Leia said as she took the girl's hand. "You're so strong to have come so far."

"Thanks Leia," Aeris squeezed her hand. "I belonged to Grakkus the Hutt, however. "

"So you are familiar with the Hutts, then," Han said, regret and guilt flashing on his face.

"Yes, but Grakkus isn't like Jabba. He's still disgusting and psychotic but he didn't want me like Jabba wants female slaves. He wanted to… Collect me," she explained. "He's obsessed with artifacts and relics of the Old Republic, the Jedi. As terrible as it is, his collection is all that's left of the Jedi. Now the way he got to me, was there were whispers about me that I didn't know were around. Not until it was too late. I'd been seen using my Force abilities, trying to protect myself and some other people who were being harrassed by some gang members," she shrugged and looked over at Luke. "He did a blood test on me, found out I had a special amount of midichlorians in me, the life forms that make up everything in the universe, and took me. He demanded that I show him my abilities and demanded that I use the Force to open all the relics of the Old Republic, but I couldn't. It had gone dormant within me, only prevailing when my need was dire, so Grakkus was angered."

Aeris went quiet for a moment and shifted. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"He put me in to be trained by his Gamemaster, gave me a lightsaber, and somehow I managed to survive every beast that Grakkus threw at me. I was meant to be killed but I learned how to take care of myself, even if my technique with a lightsaber was a bit sloppy. There was a short time when things were good, when Grakkus was pleased with the money I was bringing in. He would allow me to leave the ring sometimes, with the Gamemaster escorting me of course. It was strange, I was almost like a celebrity. I was untouchable… But then the crowd got to where they started to love me more, wanted to see me kill everything Grakkus put in my path, and he became angry and jealous. He had some crazy idea he'd cooked up about me becoming more famous than he was, more renowned," she scoffed and crossed her arms. "When he figured out I wasn't going to be killed so easily and when he realized my Force powers were useless to him, he decided to sell me. Made a big profit off me, so I'm told." Aeris sighed heavily and leaned back, but a smile came up on her lips. "It feels good to get all of it off my chest."

"Then that's when the powers came back," Han said.

"That's right!" Luke realized. "Han told Obi-Wan and I about your incident with the pirates."

"They started to test me," Aeris explained, looking over at Luke. "They tried to touch me, get too close for comfort. Something in me woke up, then, and the Force took hold. I snapped their necks without a single touch and after that incident they put me on lock down until we landed on Tatooine…" She faded off, looking uncomfortable now. "They stripped me and made me stand there. I was ridiculed in front of the crowd."

Luke had a soft look of concern for her and he rubbed her back gently.

"And then Han bought you and freed you," Leia said with a soft smile. She looked over at the smuggler, a different light in her eyes for him now.

"She needed protection and food. Chewie and I clothed her, fed her, and took care of her until we could figure something out long term for her. She got a job at the Cantina and that was it," Han shrugged.

"Then I met Obi-Wan and Luke," Aeris grinned up at him, "and here we all are." There was a sudden look of realization on Luke's face, then a soft laugh slipped his lips.

"I can't believe it, you faked it! Practicing with my lightsaber in the Falcon. You've handled one before but you acted as if you didn't!" He said. Han smirked. Aeris had a rather mischievous smirk on her lips as well.

"Actually I didn't fake anything, you just automatically assumed I didn't know how to hold a lightsaber," she raised a brow at Luke and crossed her arms.

"Ooh she's got you there, kid," Han said, but then gave a cool shrug. "Go easy on him Aeris. I think he just wanted to be close to you, which is why he did what he did," he teased. Luke shot a barely contained glare at the smuggler.

"Knock it off will you?"

"Han, you've embarrassed him," Leia said, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, and you're not helping," Luke told her. Aeris laughed softly and placed her hand on Luke's arm, patting it gently.

"It's alright, Luke. Remember I had to learn how to protect myself, so I didn't learn how to hold the saber properly. I appreciate you helping me," she wrapped her arm around him and leaned into him, giving him a little side hug. Luke still shot a look at the two across from him, but pat Aeris' hand and leaned into her to return the little hug. They pulled back and Aeris sighed in content. "Well, that's it as far as the back story. That's me," she gave a little shrug.

"Well you're safe here with us, Aeris," Leia said. "You're a Rebel now and we take care of our own. Just like you said, you're family, and I am very glad to have you with us," she squeezed the girl's hand one more time.

"Thank you, Leia. That means the world to me, really." Aeris had a sincere smile on her face.

"You're welcome," Leia stood to her feet. "There is much to be done tomorrow, so I'm going to turn in for the night. See you all tomorrow," she smiled. There was a unison of 'Goodnights' to follow, and a Wookiee howl, and beeps from Artoo.

"I do believe Artoo and I will be taking our leave as well. Thank you for including us, miss Aeris," Threepio said. Aeris smiled.

"No problem Threepio. You're both friends, now go and get some rest," she waved them off. Artoo seemed to beep in minor protest but Threepio shut that down quickly and the both of them left. Chewie said something to Han, who then nodded.

"Yeah good idea buddy. Chewie and I are out too. I know I'm gonna be feeling those drinks in the morning," Han said as he got up. Luke and Aeris moved out of the booth to let Chewie out, and Aeris sat back down in her seat while Luke sat across from her. Han grinned. "Now you kids don't stay up too late, got it?"

"Go to bed, Han," Aeris said.

"Yeah don't worry about us, worry about your hangover," Luke teased. Aeris winked at him. Han waved them off and he and Chewie left.

Luke and Aeris were alone now, and Luke sat across from her.

"I know that I haven't had a chance to say this to you," Aeris began, "but I just want you to know, I'm sorry about your friend Biggs."

"Yeah… Me too," Luke said quietly. "I hate that it happened like that, but at least he died fighting for what he believed in. Biggs was a Rebel through and through and he devoted his life to the cause."

"Are you alright?" She asked carefully.

"I will be," Luke assured her gently, giving a small smile. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they sat across from each other, and Aeris had a question on the tip of her tongue but was a little nervous to ask him.

"Luke?" She began carefully. "You don't have to, if you don't want to, but I would like to hear about you," she smiled sheepishly and fidgeted a bit. "Will you tell me about your life? What was it like? Having a home and a family…" There seemed to be a longingness to her features. A soft smile came to his lips.

"There's not much to tell, but I know you want to hear it. I don't mind. I want you to know my past, too," he assured. "I was raised by my aunt and uncle on Tatooine. You already know I was a moisture farmer, and my uncle was. We bought Artoo and Threepio and that was when everything changed. They spoke of the Rebellion, then I watched the message, the one from Leia meant for Ben. That's how I knew who she was on the Death Star. Unfortunately Artoo caused me a bit of trouble with the Sand People, but that was when Ben stepped in. He told me about the Empire, how it came to be, how my father was a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars… And how Darth Vader murdered him," his voice faded a bit. "The Empire killed my aunt and uncle as well, looking for the droids." Aeris furrowed her brow and reached forward, taking his hand.

"Luke I'm so sorry…" She ran her thumb over the back of his hand. Luke held hers gently in return.

"After that, I knew I had to go with Ben. I knew something had to be done and I wanted to fight."

"Now that does sound like you," Aeris said with a little smile. "Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Hero of the Rebellion. Oh that has such a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Sends shivers down the spine."

Luke smiled and laughed softly. "I'm not even close to a Jedi, but your optimism is nice. I'm glad you think so."

"Hey neither of us are, but we will be. I have faith. The Force won't lead us astray, so long as we listen to it," she said, looking into his eyes. "I'd rather be a slave to the Force than to anything else." He stared at her for a moment, then leaned forward to move a little closer to her.

"You're not a slave to anything any more, Aeris," his voice was soft. A smile bloomed across her face, and Luke's blue eyes never left her own. "We can help each other learn," he continued, "just like you said, we're in this together. We're bound together, Aeris."

"I know," she smiled sweetly. "I'll do the best that I can, Luke…" Her smile soon grew into a smirk. "Maybe you can teach me some more lightsaber moves?"

Luke laughed. "No. I think you have more experience than I do," he admitted. Aeris shrugged a bit.

"Maybe, but I'm sure my technique is all wrong. You showed me how to hold it properly. I'd gripped it much further down the hilt, and when you moved my hands up it was much easier…" She bit her lip. "Not only that, but I didn't mind you being close to me," she admitted, a soft blush on her cheeks. Luke was a bit surprised at her confession, but he felt his hopes soar. That soft smile grew on his lips and he looked down at their hands. He slowly threaded his fingers through hers.

"I didn't mind it either."

"So we both lived on Tatooine… How come I never ran into you?" Aeris asked. "I know it's a big planet but there's not many settlements."

"I was never allowed to go to Mos Eisley. I could go as far as Anchorhead, but you saw what happened in the Cantina. That's why I wasn't allowed to go," Luke joked gently. "And what about you? Did you ever leave Mos Eisley?"

"No, I was too frightened, to be honest," Aeris admitted. "Even though Han had bought me and freed me, the shadow of the Hutts still loomed over my shoulder. I was worried I'd be caught again, or recognized, or something like that. It was sort of an irrational fear, but people are still kidnapped and made slaves all the time."

"That's not irrational. You have a good reason to be cautious," Luke said gently.

"Well, I never left. I only ever went from the Cantina, to my little hovel of a home, and to the market stands if I needed to. That was it. I kept to myself, kept my head down, but Han and Chewie would always make it a point to come check on me and see me, and I would always make it a point to beg them to take me with them," she said with a laugh, "and then you came along and changed everything," her smile grew. Her eyes ran over Luke's face and her thumb traced his skin. "We've been through a lot together in a short time… and I don't want to lose you," Aeris' voice was a bit hushed.

"You won't lose me. I'm going to stay beside you, Aeris, through everything. I'll always be with you, and I'll always protect you. I promise," Luke said. Aeris squeezed his hand gently and pursed her lips, trying to hold back her emotions again. His words had moved her.

"I promise to do the same for you, stand beside you and fight with you, protect you."

Luke brought her hand up and gently kissed the back of it. "Deal," he rubbed his thumb across her skin. Aeris blushed more, and her skin tingled where his lips had been. She felt her heart skip a beat and she bit her lip, smiling.

"Well, I think it's time we turned in. There's no telling what tomorrow will bring us," she stood to her feet and Luke followed her. He took both her hands and looked down at her.

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together, with the others right behind us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you all have enjoyed the story.   
> Empire Strikes Back is coming soon and will be much longer and much more in-depth with my character.


End file.
